Aces and Militias: New Assault Horizon
by Slivertrons
Summary: Sequels and Remake Version of Aces and Militia's Series. Following in 2019. Admiral Peace J Bush has Sent by President of United States. Also He Founding Gallia Task Force 115. and Tommy and Spencer to Bring Fight Against Enemies to Stop Enemies Threats. Isara Gunther as New Heroes of Combat. But Welkin and Alicia. Or some Squads 7 and 1 is Joining Peace's Task Force 115 to Fights!
1. Chapter 1: Born of Gallia Task Force 115

All Trademarks and Properties are part of their respective owners.

 **Episode 1: Born of Gallia Task Force 115**

(USN Atlantic Fleet, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean - October 10, 2019, 0501 hrs.)

More that a month after the successful launch of Operation Firestorm II, the United Nations Security Council sent its Atlantic Fleet to reinforce its Troops in the Mediterranean, Specifically in The Adriatic regions. Flight deck Personnel of the USS Gerald R Ford, a Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier, began prepare the carrier jets, some of which belonging to mercenaries for strike missions in Eastern Europe. So Captain Tommy Lion and his only wingman,1st Lieutenant Spencer F Kennedy Jr of 10th Supreme Air Fighter Unit, 'Gallia Task Force 115', were part of the force.

"Captain Tommy!. These lots of looking fireballs to be expecting in a few days?" Spencer engaged a little conversation. "I Don't Know Believe that under space vehicles! what that sucker who coming it!"

"I Know, Spencer!." Tommy replied while talking about the OLSD, an anti-asteroid weapon that was used to unsuccessfully repel the United Nations with meteor strikes. "They risked that back us off before?. That thing was way too Far!."

"That would be bit of problem, not just us but to them as well. With the space treaty in place, it is uncertain when it will end." He continued while referencing the Comprehensive Space Warfare Ban Treaty, which prohibits attacks on satellites and other space vehicles while in orbit.

"I agree. I Hope they just stop doing that something and develop something else that they can risk less people on the front line. That not Good!" Tommy said

"Huh?. That Not Easy!" Spencer nodded before Tommy began to remind her something

"Anyway Spencer!, we have get moving." He said. "It may be a flight that crosses through allied territory, but we will be armed. So watch our six."

"Uh...right." He responded. "Roger, Cap."

They began to enter in Their F-22 Raptor and F-35C Lighting II and began to prepare for launch. Once they are attached to the carrier's catapult systems, they radio the tower.

"Gallia 1 to tower, we are attached to catapult." Spencer radioed "Ready for take-off."

As soon as one of the personnel signaled the team to hold on, the control of men of the catapult pressed the buttons one by one, then each plane lifted off once enough pressure is built for the catapult. The team then flew east towards their mission in Eastern Europe.

"Gallia Task Force Team to Tommy!, we are at Angels 5." Spencer reported. "Heading for mission at bearing 050."

"Affirmative. Good luck out there."

(Near Wroclaw, Poland - 0900 hrs.)

While flying, Unknown US Admiral began to radio her leader. Another conversation began to take place.

"Alright!, Gallia Task Force Team! Prepare Commence The Operation Firestorm II!, Prepare Shoot Down All Russian Fighters near Poland! They Took 20 Fighters, Shoot them down! and Bring End These Treats! and Next to Bruhl Take down These Imperial Tank" Unkown US Admiral radio speaks

"Roger That!. Prepare Starting Mission" Tommy

"Roger! Prepare Combat!" Spencer

Gallia Task Force 115's Team has Issued Operation Firestorm II, Lead by President of United States to Destroy 20 Fighter before They can Reach to Warsaw as Try to Destroy Capital to Expands Territory. But Isara Gunther Arrive with F/A-18F Super Hornet to Join Gallia Task Force 115 to Help Members to Commence Operation Firestorm II

"Hey Tommy! My Name is Isara Gunther. Sister of Welkin Gunther!. I'm Joining Your Groups!" Isara Gunther Meeting

"Nice to Meet You Isara Gunther!. US President has order me to Commence Operation Firestorm II!" Tommy said as Russian Fighter coming up. "Isara!. Join me! You are New Gallian Hero!"

"Thank You Tommy!. I'm Joining Here!" Isara Gunther (To Tommy)

3 Fighter of Gallia Task Force 115's Team are Approaching it. Spotted 20 Russian Fighter on Foward about These Russian Fighter Try to Destroy Warsaw, Poland. But United States Dispatched Gallia Task Force 115 to Stop Him

"Keep Your Radar Sight!. We won't Losing The Battles!" Tommy about starting battle

"It is Gallia Task Force 115's Leader! Do You Copy!. Commence Combat!" Tommy said calling team to prepare battles

"Gallian-2. Roger That Leader!" Spencer

"Gallian-3. Roger That Leader!" Isara Gunther

3 Fighter of Gallia Task Force is now Facing 20 Russian Fighter. But Russian Fighter Split up with 3 Side Attacks Combat. But Tommy Use Combat Strategy to Splits 1 side to Attack Enemy Fighters when Combat Battles of Operation Firestorm II is Begin

"Russian have Split up!. Using Strategy! Split up Formation!" Tommy in Combat

"Enemies Fighter. Inbound!"Spencer in Combat and Spencer to face Russian fighter "Russian Bastard!"

"Combat Agreed!. Split up Formations!. Russian Fighter Incoming" Isara in Combat and Using Strategy to Facing Russian Fighter "Target Locked!"

"All Fighter of Gallian Task Force Unit, Engaging!" Tommy in Combat

"Gallian-2 Engaging Bastard!" Spencer in Combat

"Gallian-3 Engaging Enemies!" Isara Gunther in Combat

Tommy, Spencer and Isara Gunther starting a Air Battles between Russian Fighter. Isara Gunther dodge Russian Fighter's Gun Combat. and Tommy and Isara Starting Fire Missiles

"Launching Missiles!. Fox 1" Tommy in Combat

"Target Distance 0146!. Launching Missiles on Lock Target!" Isara Gunther in Combat

Isara Gunther and Tommy Fire Missiles. Tommy Destroy 2 Russian Fighter. and Isara Destroy 5 Russian Fighter Aircraft with Powerful Missiles. But 4 Russian Fighter Starting Chase after Him. Russian Fighter Fire Guns on Isara's F/A-18F Super Hornet. Spencer Fire Guns Destroying 1 Russian Fighter before Upcoming Combats

"It is Gallian-3!. We are Under Attack!" Isara Gunther in Combat

Russian Fighter Firing Missiles on Isara's F/A-18F. But She Dodges Missiles and Turning Upward and Facing Russian Fighter on Back. Isara Fire Guns on Russian Fighter's Engine. Causing Engine to Leak Flames. Causing Explosion Chain Reaction. Destroying 4 Russian Fighter in Combat. Isara Continue Pursuit Russian Fighters's Targets

"Target is Under Pursuit!. Fox 4!" Isara Gunther in Combat Pursuit Russian Fighter

"Missiles Launched!" Tommy

Tommy's F-22 Raptor Launched Missile on Russian's Fighters. But Missed Russian Fighter Using Advanced Dodging Missile Combat Systems. Causing Missile will Unable to Hit Targets and Hit The Away.

"Missiles isn't Working!. Russian Fighter is Using That Advanced Dodging Missiles Combat Systems!. known as ADMCS!" Tommy said that Russian Fighter Deflect Missiles

"Advanced Dodging Missiles Combat Systems?" Isara Gunther in Combat

Russian Fighters Flee in Combat and Tommy Learn that Russian Fighter Gonna Moving to Bruhl that Russian Fighter Starting Attack Bruhl. But Unknown US Admiral Speaking again to Pursuit them without destroying town in her cost

"Russian Fighter is not Retreat!, They will got removing to next target is Bruhl! Russian About to Attack It!. Defend The Bruhl from All Costs!" Unknown US Admiral radio speak to task force team about russian start attack bruhl

"Roger That!. We Pursuit Target!" Tommy in Combat

"Roger That!" Spencer in Combat

"Roger!. These Russian Fighter Gonna Attack These Homeworld!" Isara Gunther in Combat

3 Fighter of Gallian Task Force 115's Team has Launching Full Speed to Russian Fighter's Location as Unknown US Admiral radio speaking to Team. Tommy, Spencer and Isara Set Full Speed of Aircraft to Pursuit Russian Fighter's Locations before Reaching to Bruhl. Homeworld of Alicia Melchiott and Welkin Gunther

"Don't Worry! Teams!. We can Win The Battles! Full Speed!" Tommy order team to full speed to pursuit russian Fighter

"Prepare Fox-3 Full Speeds!" Tommy starting full engine speeds

"Code Launch 513 Protocol!. Launching Full Speeds!" Isara Gunther starting gull engine speed

(Bruhl, Principality of Gallia - 1200 hrs)

Russian Fighter has Reached Destination. Russian Fighter Order to Attack Bruhl and Kill All of Darcsen inside Town. But Randgriz has Capital has More Defensive with Anti-Aircraft Guns. What to do Russian Fighter coming to attack. But Welkin Gunther, Alicia Melchiott and Susie Evans inside Town before 20 Minutes to Attacks

"Oh Hey It You Welkin." Alicia Melchiott (To Welkin Gunther)

"Oh Yes!. What are do you here Alicia!" Welkin Gunther (To Alicia Melchiott)

"So You Got that Good!" Alicia Melchiott (To Welkin Gutnher)

"Yeah!. We are good!" Welkin Gunther (To Alicia Melchiott)

Susie Evan Arrive to Learn Welkin and Alicia about Russian Fighter's Upcoming Attacks Against Gallia. Susie has too lates to Learning Informations

"ALICIA! WE GOT BAD NEWS!" Susie Evans (To Alicia Melchiott)

"What?." Alicia Melchiott (To Susie Evans)

"ENEMIES FIGHTER!. GET TO SHELTER!" Civilians

"RUSSIAN FIGHTER COMING TO ATTACKING IT! I SEE FIGHTER OF RUSSIAN GOING TO WESTBOUND AND NORTHBOUND!" Susie Evans (To Alicia Melchiott)

"Oh Shit These Got Upcoming Attacks!" Welkin Gunther (To Susie Evans)

"Yes! and Your Sister Isara Gunther is now Under Gallia Task Force 115's Team Side about to Saving Town!" Susie Evans (To Welkin Gunther)

"My Sister!" Welkin Gunther

8 Russian Fighter has Arrived at Bruhl. Susie See This Russian Fighter. Causing Darcsen to Fleeing as Air Attack is Coming and Air Raid Sirens is now Activated

"OH SHIT!. ENEMIES FIGHTER! RUN!" Civilians

"THERE! THAT IS RUSSIAN FIGHTER GONNA ATTACK US!" Susie Evan learn that Attack

"Oh Alright! I Gonna Contact Isara! That Russian Fighter is Here!" Welkin Gunther (To Susie Evans)

"Okay! I Gonna Keep Cover!" Susie Evans (To Welkin Gunther)

"There Incoming After Us!. Evacuate City or Get to Shelter!" Civilian said as Upcoming Air Raid Attacks

8 Russian Fighter starting Shooting All Building and Darcsen. Causing Peoples Killed More Causalities in Operation Firestorm II. and Russian Fighter Continues Rampage. Causing Alicia, Welkin and Susie Flee from Russian Fighter. However Russian Fighter Leader starting to Chase Alicia, Welkin and Susie in Footprints Running and Russian Fighter Continue Destroy The Mill and More Building in Combat Zone as Continue Air Raid Sirens Sound

"RUN!. FIGHTER IS COMING AFTER US!" Alicia Melchiott

"I'm Scared of That Russian Fighter!" Susie Evans

Two of Russian Fighter Firing Rockets Toward Alicia Melchiott, Welkin Gunther and Susie Evans. However Rockets starting Blast Susie Evans is Injured by Russian Fighter Using Rockets and Missiles. But Alicia See Susie's Injured as hand of Russian Fighters in Rampage. Welkin and Alicia Grab Susie to Safety to Basement

"Argh!.. My Leg!" Injured Susie Evans

"Hold On! Susie. We need revive your Legs!" Alicia Melchiott (to Susie Evans)

3 Fighters of Gallia Task Force 115 has Arrived on Their Destinations. Tommy Discover that Bruhl is Under Attack by 8 Russian Fighter about to Rampage such as Killing Darcsen and Destroying Building in Capacity. Tommy has Restarting Commence Combat. Welkin Use Radio to Contact Isara on F/A-18F Super Hornet about Number of Russian Fighters is Under Attacks

"Enemies of Russian Fighter is Confirmed!. Commence The Combat!" Tommy in Combat

"We need Push Off These Russian Fighter! We Must Save Bruhl!." Spencer said

"Isara Gunther!. We Got Bad New in Bruhl!. Numbers of Russian Fighters is Under Attack on Bruhl. They Killing Large Numbers of Darcsen and Destroying More Building and The Mill is now Destroyed!. and Susie Evan Got Injured During The Combat!. I Need Help!" Welkin Gunther said radio speaking under Isara

"Alright Welks!. I Gonna Try!" Isara Gunther in Combat

"Enemies are Approaching!. Commencing Combats!" Tommy start combat against Eight Number of Russian Fighter

Russian Fighter is now Stopping Rampage and Turn of Gallia Task Force 115's Team and Russian Fighter Set Split up Formations to Attack Power set

"Enemies Got Splits Up!. Active Split up Formation Teams!" Tommy said and set team to help split up against russian fighter

"Roger That, Leader Split up Formations! Fox-1!" Spencer

"Roger That!, Leader Split up Formations Set Fox-3!. Welks I'm Gonna Saving You!" Isara Gunther

Russian Fighter has Set Split up and Fighting Against Gallia Task Force 115's Team and 3 Heroes Planes Starting Dodge Against Bad Guy of Russian Fighter. Tommy Using Advanced Dodge and Setting Upward and Turn on Russian Fighter in Back and Shoot Guns and Destroying 3 Russian Fighter. and 1 Russian Fighter Will Pursuit on Tommy. and 2 Russian Fighter Start Fire Missiles on Isara Gunther's Hornet. Spencer starting alert Isara as Missile Incoming

"Enemies Russian Fighter Destroyed!. Five Remaining Left!" Tommy said

"Isara! Look Out Missiles!" Spencer warning Isara as Missile Incoming

"Ugh!" Isara Gunther spooked as Enemies Missile Incoming

Isara Gunther Dodge 3 Missiles by Switching Planes to Full Speed and Loop Rolling Upward and Facing 1 Fighter. Spencer will Face 2 Russian Fighter on Pursuing that Target of Tommy. and 2 Russian Fighter Start Firing on Tommy

"Die. Your Asshole. You Hurting My Brother!" Isara Gunther Facing 1 Fighter

Isara Gunther F/A-18F Super Hornet Firing Guns. and Damaging and Destroying 1 Russian Fighter. She Call Leader that 1 Plane Destroyed. But Spencer Still Pursuing 2 Russian Fighter about Try to Destroy Tommy's F-22 Raptor

"Leader!. 1 Plane Destroyed! 4 Remaining Left!" Isara Gunther contact to Team Leader

"Good Work. Isara Gunther!, 2 Plane of Russian Fighter is on Behind Me!. We need Help Destroy These 4 Russian Fighter!" Tommy radio speak (to Isara Gunther)

"Roger That. Leader! I'm On My Way to Assault!" Isara Gunther

"I'm Coming From You Bastard!" Spencer (To Enemies)

Spencer's F-35C Lighting II Starting Firing Weapons on 2 Russian Fighter. Saving Tommy's F-22 Raptor by Damaging and Destroying 2 Russian Fighters. Helping Team Leader to Protection

"Fox-35!. Launching Missiles!" Tommy in Combat

Tommy's F-22 Raptor Firing Two Homing Missiles to Two Remaining Russian Fighter as Behind on Back. Successfully Destroying 2 Russian Fighter. and Ending Russian Treats of Gallia. Completing Missions. and Saving Welkin Gunther, Alicia Melchiott and Susie Evan's Life by Defeating Russian Fighter. Air Raid Sirens Deactivated as Following Russian Fighter's Defeat in Combat

"Great Work!. All Russian Fighter has been Eliminated!. Well Done!" Unknown US Admiral radio speak to Her team

"Yeah!. Team! Return to USS Gerald R Ford!" Tommy order team to Return her home

3 Fighter of Gallia Task Force 115 has Destroyed all Russian Fighter in Air. Saving Darcsen's Life to Prevent Bruhl Falling into Hands of Russia Federations. also Welkin, Alicia and Susie want to Visit Her Sister by Calling US Pilot on MH-60 Black hawk and Darcsen go out and see all russian fighter has been eliminated. thanks to supporting Gallia Task Force 115

However Announcing Speaking is Coming here by U.S Transmission Speaking to All Gallia Cities

"All Gallian Forces!. It is Transmission Speaks!. Bruhl is now Saved by Gallia Task Force 115!. Lead by Tommy Lion. It is U.S Transmission Speak!. We will Announcing to Help Defending Up!. However United States Government will need Instructions to Help Defending Gallia's Homeworld, However!. We will Sending Message Transmission over to Gallia!, U.S Transmission Speak!. Over and Out!" U.S Transmission Speaks

More MH-60 Blackhawk Arrived and Carrying More U.S Soldier about to Check Status of Gallia Civilians. However U.S Soldiers is now Deployed to Into Combats. Some U.S Marine Soldier will need Rescue these Gallia's Civilians. So Soldier See Mill Destroyed. So Gallia's Army Arrived and Ready to Cooperative with United States of America. So American's Force will need Help Install Defense System Against Aircraft Treats

"Hey! It Welkin Gunther!. I'm Waiting Here!. We need Commence Requesting helicopter transport!." Welkin Gunther contact HQ

"Affirmative! Welkin!." HQ Accepted. "Sending Black Hawk to your location. Over and out."

The Couple then felt relieved

"Alicia!. I Want to Visit Welkin's Sister!" Susie Evans

"That Right Susie!" Alicia Melchiott

"I Guess we have some exploring to do." Welkin told Alicia and Susie.

"Yeah." Alicia replied. "I wanna know how this world works."

MH-60 Black Hawk Arrives and on Landing near Bruhl

"3 Characters Unidentified!. Welkin Gunther, Alicia Melchiott and Susie Evans. Status: Confrimed. Sending 3 Characters Transport to USS Gerald R Ford CVN-78. Sister of Welkin Isara Gunther on Inside Ship!" MH-60 Black Hawk Pilots

"That is Transport Helicopter! MH-60 Blackhawk from United States!." Susie Told Alicia

"That is MH-60 Black Hawk about to Transporting Me and Some Two to Aircraft Carrier where Sister of Welkin. Isara Living!." Alicia Melchiott told Susie on Isara's Living in Aircraft Carrier Home of Gallia Task Force 115

"Let Go!. We need Visit Isara on Aircraft Carrier!"

Welkin Gunther, Alicia Melchiott and Susie Evans is now Transported by MH-60 Black Hawk. Under Order from Headquarters's Commands

(USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78, Atlantic Ocean - 1420 hrs)

At the Aircraft Carrier, it was busting with activity. Every 30 Mintues or so, squadrons or solo flying take off from this Aircraft carrier to do their sorties. This last flight to leave the aircraft carrier from Task force 118, also known as the 'Arrowblades', (Expect Gallia Task Force 115) before a MH-60 Black Hawk carrying Alicia, Welkin and Susie arrived. Upon the sliding doors being opened, the couple were the awed by the scene.

"Is this USS Gerald R. Ford? CVN-78!" Susie Evan learn this aircraft carrier from united states to welkin and alicia

"There Isara along with Team!" Susie Evan see Isara are Along with Gallia Task Force 115's Team

Welkin Gunther See His Sister are Part of The Gallia Task Force 115. Supreme Air Fighter Unit Organization Lead by President of United States's Order. Alicia and Susie See Isara Gunther on Aircraft Carrier

"ISARA!" Welkin Gunther Happy see Isara on Aircraft Carrier's Flight Deck

"Oh WELKS!" Isara Gunther See Welkin after 3 Characters Arriving on Aircraft Carrier Decks

Welkin Gunther Hugs her Sister on His F/A-18F Super Hornet inside CVN-78's Decks and Members of Gallia Task Force 115's Team Share that Welkin is Arrived along with Alicia and Susie. Tommy and Spencer Arrive along with Unknown US Admiral and Share this Family from Good

"Hey! Welkin Good to See You on Back!" Tommy Lion happy at Welkin's Return

"Oh Hello! Tommy Lion!. You re Leader of Gallia Task Force 115!. Nice to Meet You Tommy!" Welkin See Tommy as Leader of Gallia Task Force 115

So Before Meet by Unknown US Admiral by Walking over here and Starting Meeting with 2 Heroes Pilots

"Hello Welkin!. I'm Admiral Peace J Bush!. Founder of Gallia Task Force 115!. Nice to Meet You Welkin! I See Your Back on Second Europan War!" Unknown US Admiral (Revealing Himself to Admiral Peace J Bush)

"You call Me as Admiral Peace!." Admiral Peace greeting 3 New Visitors

"Admiral Peace! Nice to Meet You!. My Name is Alicia Melchiott Here and It Member of Squad 7. Susie Evans!" Alicia Melchiott introduce 1 new member

"Well!. Welkin! You are Joining Gallia Task Force 115. I Like Your Sister to help Combat Support!" Admiral Peace (To Welkin Gunther)

"Oh Alright Admiral Peace!. Isara I'm Joining This Groups. I Gonna Helping You Help Isara!" Welkin Gunther (To His Sister)

"Alright! I'm Joining Gallia Task Force 115! Like Isara from Good!" Alicia Melchiott Joining Gallia Task Force 115

"So I'm Gonna Joining Gallia Task Force 115 to Supporting Isara Combat Optional Support!" Susie Evan Joining Gallia Task Force 115

"Alright! Welkin, Alicia and Susie!. So Welkin is Now Gallian-4. Alicia is Now Gallian-5 and Susie is Now Gallian-6!. So Members of This Groups is now 6 Peoples to Work. But I Recruit Isara Gunther. Sister of Welkin Gunther to Help Experience Combat!. But She is now Rank is Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force!" Admiral Peace Placing Welkin as Gallian-4, Alicia as Gallian-5 and Susie as Gallian-6

"Welkin Gunther!. You are Now Promoted to 1st Lieutenant!. You are now Second in Command! Now!" Admiral Peace place Welkin Gunther's rank as 1st Lieutenant

"Yes Sir! Admiral Peace!" Welkin Gunther (To Admiral Peace)

"Alicia Melchiott!. You are Now Promoted to Command Chief Master Sergeant!. You are now Assist with Isara Gunther Now!" Admiral Peace place Alicia Melchiott's rank as Command Chief Master Sergeant

"Yes Sir! Admiral Peace!" Alicia Melchiott (To Admiral Peace)

"And Susie Evan!. You are Now Promoted to Senior Master Sergeant!. You are Member of Gallia Task Force 115!"Admiral Peace place Susie Evan's rank as Senior Master Sergeant

"Thank You! Admiral Peace from Placing Rank from Me!" Susie Evan (To Admiral Peace)

"Hey Wait There Come Squads 7 Recruitment is Here!" Admiral Peace learning about Squads 7 Visiting Aircraft Carrier. To Help Welking and Isara's Fighting Skill

Another 2 MH-60 Black Hawk Arrive Carrying More Squads 7 and Two of Squad 1 such as Edy Nelson, Largo Potter, Faldio Landzaat and More Characters Arrive to Joining Gallia Task Force 115. Largo Potter and These Team Start Moving to Admiral Peace as Joining Team

"Welcome Back Squads 7. What your Name!" Admiral Peace talk about man

"My Name is Largo Potter and it Brigitte Stark also Known as Rosie!. Nice to Meet You Admiral Peace!" Largo Potter First Meeting with Admiral Peace

"Thanks You Largo!. Isara is now under Gallia Task Force 115's Team it my under control!. President of United States Order Me to Continue Service with it Groups. So I Gonna Force Joining You and Your squads too!" Admiral Peace (To Largo and Rosie)

"The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance will be No Match without Government's Council. Also United Nations will Force to Dissloution of The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance. But Imperial Government is Refused to Dissloution. Resuiting United States, Russian and some More will Declear War Against The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance as Who Following Refused to Dissloution. It Time I Gonna Face that Imperial Army. From Freedom Today!" Admiral Peace learning Squads 7 as Imperial army refused to surrender as United States. Russia Federation will Declear War Against East Europan Imperial Alliance

"Alright Just I'm Fine!. Admiral Peace! I Got your Idea" Brigitte Stark Accepted Admiral Peace's Invitation

More Standing Squads 7 is now Rank Placement is Tasked by Admiral Peace as Rank can choose choice lead by Admiral Peace checking about He Busy to keeping on

"Rosie! Brigitte Stark!. You are Now Promoted to Master Sergeant!. You are Now Allies with Largo! Now! You are Gallian-7!" Admiral Peace place Brigitte "Rosie" Stark's rank as Master Sergeant

"Thank You!. Admiral Peace!" Brigitte Stark (To Admiral Peace)

"Largo Potter!. You are Now Promoted to Master Sergeant!. You are Now Allies with Rosie! Now! You are Gallian-8!" Admiral Peace place Largo Potter's rank as Master Sergeant

"I am With Your Pressures!. Admiral Peace!" Largo Potter (To Admiral Peace)

"Good! Largo Potter!" Admiral Peace smile at Largo as good call

"Edy Nelson!, You are Promoted to Technical Sergeant!. You are Now Under Command from Isara Gunther Now! You are Gallian-9!" Admiral Peace place Edy Nelson's Rank as Technical Sergeant

"Alright. Admiral Peace! we Can Make Our Little Stars!" Edy Nelson (To Admiral Peace)

"Oh Yeah Edy!. Just Right!" Admiral Peace (To Edy Nelson)

"Marina Wulfstan!. You are Now Promoted to Staff Sergeant!. You are Now Assist with Leader Tommy Lion! Now! You are Gallian-10!" Admiral Peace place Marina Wulfstan's rank as Staff Sergeant

"Thank You Admiral Peace!" Marina Wulfstan (To Admiral Peace)

"Jann Walker!. You are Now Promoted to Senior Airman!. You are Most Assist Spy Aircraft Now! You are Gallian-11" Admiral Peace place Jann Walker's rank as Senior Airman

"Thanks from Placing Rank Admiral Peace!" Jann Walker (To Admiral Peace)

"Ramona Linton!. You are Now Promoted to Airman First Class!. You are now Assist Alicia Melchiott Now! You are Gallian-12" Admiral Peace place Ramona Linton's rank as Airman First Class

"Thank You Admiral Peace!" Ramona Linton (To Admiral Peace)

"Dallas Wyatt!. You are Now Promoted to Senior Master Sergeant!. You are Under New Engineer Command! Now! You are Gallian-13!" Admiral Peace place Dallas Wyatt's rank as Senior Master Sergeant

"Thank You Admiral Peace!" Dallas Wyatt (To Admiral Peace)

"Ramal Valt!. You are Now Promoted Command Chief Master Sergeant!. You will Assist with Faldio and Isara Now! You are Gallian-14" Admiral Peace place Ramal Valt's rank as Command Chief Master Sergeant

"Thanks from Placing Rank. Admiral Peace!" Ramal Valt (To Admiral Peace)

"Eleanor Varrot!. You are Promoted to Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force!. You need Accompany with Isara Gunther! Now!. You are Gallian-15" Admiral Peace place Eleanor Varrot's rank as Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force

"Thanks from Placing Rank!. Admiral Peace! I'm Gonna Accompany with Isara!." Eleanor Varrot (To Admiral Peace)

"And Last One is Faldio Landzaat Leader of Squads 1!. You are Now Promoted to 1st Lieutenant. You can Assist with Welkin Gunther Now! You are Gallian-16" Admiral Peace place Faldio Landzaat's rank as 1st Lieutenant

"Thanks You Admiral Peace!. From My New Latest Squads Group! What Groups Founded by ?" Faldio Landzaat

"That Gallia Task Force 115 is Supreme Air Force Organization Founded by Me! and I'm Placed Tommy Lion as Squad Leader. President has Send Me Faldio!" Admiral Peace talk to Faldio that His Organization is founded by himself and Tommy lion Under Order by President of United States

"That These Horrible of Fighter!. What we can do with it!." Varrot said as fighter choosing

"Don't Worry! Varrot!. Isara will need you to Choose Aircraft Type!. She Want You to have your Aircraft!" Admiral Peace asked Varrot as who can choose

"Varrot! Please!. Choose Your Aircraft. Oh can you wait before Members of Gallia Task Force 115 can Choose any Aircraft To Do!. You can Accompany with Me!" Isara Gunther (To Varrot)

"Yes!. Alright Isara!" Varrot Accepted Accompany with Isara

Admiral Peace starting opening radio as President of United States Announce Declared War Against The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance. Gallian Members Show These News

"This is President of United States!. Today We Gonna Announcing All Peoples of Alliances will Declaring War Against The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance! Superpower Military Unit!. I See Revealing That Based of Adolf Hitler's Nazi Germany Based Rule!. We will Sending Gallia Task Force 115 to Bring Down as Heroes Fighter such as Tommy, Spencer and Isara Gunther who Saved Warsaw and Bruhl from Treachery's Russian Fighter Combat in War. We will need Superpower Massive Military Alliance to Bring down these Imperial Treachery Now!" President of United States speaking from radio to all country (Expect Imperial Alliance)

"So! Isara Gunther!. Sister of Welkin Gunther will Awarded from Heroes of Air Combat in History. In 2019 Isara Gunther is now Placed Number 1 of Best Heroes in Air Best Heroes in Combat List!. But President will not Denounce or Blame Isara from Failure. also I'm Sending More Unit to Training These Guy and So I'm Contacted Admiral Peace J Bush!. He is Most Trusted Order to Me!. Also! Isara Gunther is now 1 of Best Heroes Now!. So 1 Millions of United States Peoples will Share Isara Gunther in Air Combat During Operation Firestorm II!" President of United States speaking from radio to all country

"Why!. Isara Gunther Victory Combat in Operation Firestorm II!" Brigitte Stark Learning about Operation Firestorm II

"Operation Firestorm 2!" Alicia Melchiott idle about Operation Firestorm II

"Yes Alicia! Operation Firestorm 2 is Combat Between 20 Russian Fighter about Confront in Warsaw later They Moved to Bruhl about to Kill All Darcsen!. However They Saved by Gallia Task Force 115. Latest Supreme Air Force Organization Founded by Him. Admiral Peace that President Order Admiral Peace to Founding Gallia Task Force 115. Also Tommy as Squad Leader!" Largo Potter learning this battle as Isara Gunther and Team in combat on past

"Sure Largo!. This Battle is Victory is Gallia Task Force 115!. Loser is Russian Fighter. They have 20 Enemies Aircraft!. These No SAMS in Operation Firestorm II!" Tommy Share Largo in Learning this Battle

"Thank You. Tommy!. I Like You!" Largo will become Friendship with Tommy

"Yeah!. We Like Friendship with You!. You are My Best Friends Largo!. Today! from Good!" Tommy Accepted Friendship with Largo as Learning Battles Completed. and Largo check hand with Tommy as Main Shares

"Isara!. Why You Do Saved Bruhl with This Your Modern Combat Fighter!" Welkin to His Sister

"Oh Welks!. I Bought My Prototype Aircraft so Called F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype. Admiral Peace has Giving Me to Using to Help Tommy to Strength Combat Firepower During Operation Firestorm II!" Isara Gunther learn his Brother as She has F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype from Isara Gunther as Gift from Admiral Peace

"Admiral Peace!. You Got Gift Isara as F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype!" Welkin learn Admiral Peace about He Give Isara with F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype

"Yes Welkin!. I So Giving Isara Gunther with Prototype Combat Aircraft! F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype!. She Choose it as Best-Dodge Combat Aircraft in History in the World as President on Heroes List. President of United States Choose Isara Gunther and Placed as 1 of Best Heroes in United States in The World!. She is now raised as Gallian and United States's Heroes!" Admiral Peace to Welkin Gunther and his Sister

"Thank You!. Admiral Peace! as President has Choose Me as Number 1 of Best Heroes!" Isara Gunther Thank to Admiral Peace

"So in Future. I Will Recruit Riela Marcellis and Kurt Irving in Future!. as President of United States has Order Me to Train Riela and Kurt!" Admiral Peace

"Well Admiral Peace!. You re Founder and CEO of Gallia Task Force 115!. So Alright! I Will Assist You Admiral Peace!" Brigitte Stark (To Admiral Peace)

"Hey Teams! I See Learning That President will Declaring War Against Imperial Alliance!. Main Enemies!. So President of United States has Learned Selvaria Bles is Witches!. So President of Untied States has Placing Selvaria Bles as Number 10 of Most Wanted List and Searching from War Witches!. But Unlike that Georg von Damon!. They have Mission from You Squads!. President Want You to Capture Selvaria Bles without Kill This!. We Must Use that Anti-Valkyria's Weapons to Strip that Valkyria Power and Remove Them!. and Capture Selvaria!. Following Ghirlandaio's Fall!. I See Selvaria is Survived!. She about try to Destroy USS Gerald R Ford!. Latest Aircraft Carrier!. You Can Stop Them! Without Damaging My Flagship!" Admiral Peace Announce Mission to Members

"What Mission. Admiral Peace!" Alicia Melchiott and Dallas Wyatt Talking to Admiral Peace

"Fine!. Alicia and Dallas!. Our Missions is Operation Firestorm II Part 2!. Sequels of This Battles!" Admiral Peace adding Mission (Operation Firestorm II Part 2) to Teams

"Operation Firestorm II Part 2!. Following Isara's Joining Team!" Welkin Gunther talking to Admiral Peace

"Yes! Welkin!. You May Join Isara's Team to Keep Protect Your Sister!. Selvaria has Prototype Experience Aircraft Combat known as GAZ-47!" Admiral Peace Talk to Welkin Gunther

"Welkin! Please!. Join Operation Firestorm II Part 2!. I Like This Battles of Operation Firestorm II. as President has Sent Me!. and Tommy Too!" Isara Gunther to His Brother Tell to Join This Battles. But Welkin Accepted to Join

"Alright Isara!. Well Alright Admiral Peace!. I'm Joining This Battles. Like Predecessor from Operation Firestorm II" Welkin Gunther (to Admiral Peace)

"Along with Welkin Too!. Please Admiral Peace! Join Your Battle that Operation Firestorm II Part 2!" Alicia Melchiott (To Admiral Peace)

"Alright Welkin and Alicia!. I'm Placed Your All Gallian Members to My Battles!. So Your Primary Mission to Destroy Selvaria's Prototype Experience Aircraft Combat GAZ-47!. and Secondary Objective to Destroy All SAM in Area!. But Do Not Leave Combat Area!. United States Air Forces Coming to Assist You!. Under President's Order!" Admiral Peace (to Welkin and Alicia)

"You Sure?" Alicia Melchiott (To Admiral Peace)

"Yeah. I'm Sure Alicia!" Admiral Peace said that Accepted That Mission Objective to Alicia Melchiott

"Isara!. You are My Best Heroes!. Keep Your On! Face Selvaria! and Bring Down These GAZ-47!. Russian Government want You to Destroy GAZ-47! Selvaria's Prototype Experience Aircraft Combat!. You have Aircraft of F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype Isara!. Keep Your Fights! Follow Leader Tommy and I Won't Losing You!" Admiral Peace Keep Isara to Good Combat

"Right Admiral Peace!. I'm Won't Losing Battle!. I Gonna Face Selvaria's GAZ-47!. Alright!" Isara Gunther Accepted Following Admiral Peace's Order

"Alright Team!. Prepare to Face Selvaria Bles in Our New Missions!" Admiral Peace to Team's Members

"So! In Prepare to Air Combat Flight! You can Follow Tommy Lion's Leading. The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Must to Be Destroyed!. Our Win must to be Combat without Losing Battles!. Today we will Win the Fight from Freedom!. and Prepare to Commence Operation Firestorm II Part 2! You Can Accompany with Your Leader! " Admiral Peace announce Team to Destroy The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance as Axis Powers

"Yes Sir! Admiral Peace!" Gallian-1 - 16 (To Admiral Peace)

"Prepare Operation Downfall of Empire! and Operation Firestorm II Part 2!" Admiral Peace announce Team to Destroy Empire

"All Member of Gallian-4 to 16!. All Available of Aircraft Inside My Ship on Flight Decks!. Get Your Aircraft and Prepare to Commence Combat Under President Order!" Admiral Peace

Gallia Task Force 115's Team Member Gallian-4 - 16 is now Getting to Available of Aircraft with New Power. Welkin, Alicia and Susie Choose F-16 Lighting Falcon. Rosie and Largo Choose F-15 Eagle. Edy, Marina, Jann and Ramona Choose F-15E Strike Eagle. Dallas Wyatt Choose Hybrids of B-2 Spirit and F-22 Raptor known as 'F-40 Spirit' Bomber and Fighter's Experience Aircraft and Bomber Combat. Eleanor Varrot Choose F-22 Raptor and Ramal and Faldio Choose F-35 Lighting II. also Members of Gallia Task Force 115 is now Ready to lands to Flight Deck to Prepare of Combats. But Message got speaking to All Aircraft of Gallia Task Force 115 by William Bishop

"Well!. Operation Firestorm II Part 2. About Begin?. Well! I Gonna Assist You to Help Stop Selvaria to Prevent Falling into Hands of Imperial Alliance!" William Bishop said about speaking message to All Gallia task force 115's Aircrafts

"Isara!. I'm Gonna Joining Combat!. I Gonna keep helping to Protect Isara!. Is now On!" William Bishop said about speaking message to Isara's F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype on Radio Message

"Alright!. You re William Bishop!. I Gonna Keep You!" Isara Accepted Request sent by Bishop to joining Gallia Task Force 115

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **ACE AND MILITIAS: NEW ASSAULT HORIZON**

 **EPISODE 2: Gallia Task Force 115 and USAF vs** **The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance**

 **Outcome of Episode 1:**

 **3 Members of Gallia Task Force 115 Destroyed 20 Russian Fighter. and Destroyed 8 Russian Fighters to Prevent Bruhl Getting Destroyed by Russian Fighters**

 **Gallia Task Force 115 is now Born**

 **Former of Gallia Squads 7 will be Return and Joining Gallia Task Force 115's Teams Following Gallia Task Force 115's Victory During Air Battle of Bruhl**


	2. Chapter 2: GTF 115 and USAF vs Imperial

**Episode 2: Gallia Task Force 115 and USAF vs** **The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance**

(USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78, Atlantic Ocean - 1750 hrs)

Admiral Peace Announce All Gallia Task Force 115's Squads to Commence Missions. Tommy Will Ready to Taking Off. Flight Deck would see. and Also He Call All Squads will Ready. Admiral Peace Speaking Radio Message to Team about Get Ready

"We will Prepare to Operation Firestorm II Part 2!. We will Sent You to Velsen! and Bring Down These Enemies Bastard!. Prepare to Mission!" Admiral Peace speaking to All Aircraft of Gallian-1 to 16

"Team!. Get Ready!" Admiral Peace speaking to All Aircraft of Gallian-1 to 16

"Ready Admiral Peace!. All Team It is Gallian Leader! Ready!" Tommy Lion (To Members)

"Gallian-2. Ready Leader!" Spencer shouted.

"Gallian-3. Ready Leader!" Isara Gunther shouted.

"Gallian-4. Ready Leader!" Welkin followed.

"Gallian-5. Ready Leader!" Alicia followed.

"Gallian-6. Ready Leader!" Susie followed.

"Gallian-7. Ready To Combat!" Rosie followed.

"Gallian-8. Ready! Alright!" Largo followed.

"Gallian-9. Ready Leader!" Edy followed.

"Gallian-10. Ready Leader Tommy!" Marina followed.

"Gallian-11. Ready Leader!" Jann followed.

"Gallian-12. Ready!" Ramona followed.

"Gallian-13. Ready Leader!. I Won't Let Miss Alicia Died!" Dallas followed.

"Gallian-14. Ready Leader!" Ramal followed.

"Gallian-15. Ready Leader! and Isara!" Varrot followed.

"Gallian-16. Ready Sir!" Faldio followed.

They All Gallia Task Force 115's Members has All Ready to Joining Operation Firestorm II Part 2 in Combat. Radio However President is now Speaking to All Fighters about Unitd States Air Force Coming to Assist This Groups and President Order Members to Destroy GAZ-47

"Gallia Task Force 115!. It is President of United States!. Your Mission to Commencing Operation Firestorm II Part 2!. Primary Objective to Destroy Prototype Experience Aircraft Combat GAZ-47!. Selvaria Bles has Operated His Aircraft!. But Maximilian Got Trouble!. We will need You to Count Here!. United States Air Force is Coming to Assist You!. You will be Moved to Velsen!. American Grounds Forces will need help from You!." President of United States said speaking to All Members of Gallia Task Force 115 to Start Mission

"Alright Team and Isara!. Get Ready to Combat!. Prepare to Taking Off!" Tommy order team to ready take off

"Yes Sir!" Spencer said

"Roger That!. Tommy Lion!" Isara Gunther accepted speak

"Wo Wo!. Don't Worry Isara!. Good Call!. You call me as Tommy Right!." Tommy Happy as Isara Call him

"Alright Tommy!" Isara said

All Members of Gallia Task Force 115's Starting Take Off and Setting Moving to Velsen. Imperial Alliance Cities and Setting Commencing Battles of Operation Firestorm II Part 2 Under President of United States's Order. United States Air Force vow will need Assist with Gallia Task Force 115. Admiral Peace on Bridge Looking Gallia Task Force 115's has Take off and Talk about ready to see our new home

"We Won't Losing Battle!. It time to Winning Our Battles is now!" Admiral Peace happy as ready to commence Battle

(Near Velsen, Imperial Alliance - 2301 hrs)

Tommy Lion and Some Teams has Entered Velsen and United States Air Force Arriving to Assist Gallia Task Force 115 to Help Teams to Destroy GAZ-47. Under President's Orders. United States Air Force's Captain starting Speaking on Tommy. But William Bishop Arriving to Help Protect Isara Gunther from Upcoming Dangerous or Enemy Fire Missiles or S.A.M Against Isara Gunther's F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype

"It is William Bishop. Do You Copy Isara!" William Bishop said and speaking with Isara Gunther

"Yes Bishop!. My Name is Isara Gunther. Sister of Welkin Gunther!" Isara Gunther introduce himself to Bishop speaking radio message

"Welkin!. I See Bishop Arriving that He Speaking Message with Isara Gunther!" Spencer (To Welkin)

"Very Well!. Bishop!" Welkin said

"Well Isara!. There will Coming to Helping You Up!. We will need help You!" William Bishop asked speaking under message

"Alright Bishop!. We are Alliance Partner" Isara said about Partner with Bishop

"I'm Sure Bishop!. You are Partner with Isara!. So I'm Partner with Alicia Melchiott Now!" Welkin said about Good Partner

"Yeah! I'm Sure Welkin!. My Name is William Bishop!. Lieutenant Colonel of the United States Air Force and The Commander of Warwolf Squadron!" William Bishop introduce himself to Welkin and Alicia

"Very Well Bishop!. I'm Alicia Melchiott!. On Your Services!" Alicia Melchiott introduce himself to Bishop

"So Well!. Hey I See Enemies Radio Contact on in Radar!. Enemies Imperial Contact!. Enemies Unidentified Aircraft is Here!. Prepare to Launching Combat!" William Bishop

"Not Yet Bishop!. They Have Hundred of Imperial Fighters!. Prepare to Yourself Team!. We Gonna Starting Combat!" Tommy said to Bishop as Battle is not yet due to Imperial Fighter got contact on radar

"Be Careful! Miss Alicia. They Signal!. Good Luck!" Dallas Wyatt

Gallian Task Force 115 and United States Air Force got Signal of Enemies Unidentified Aircraft near on Velsen. However Twenty Two Year Old Brigadier General Selvaria Bles is now Arrived with Prototype Experience Aircraft Combat GAZ-47 and more Air Force of Imperial to Confront of American Fighter and Platoon Groups

"Maximilian!. I Gonna help win This Battles!" Selvaria brief

"Enemies Aircraft of Imperial Alliance is Confirmed!. Commence Combat of Operation Firestorm II Part 2!" Tommy said speaking to Member of Gallia Task Force 115

"Enemies Aircraft is Confirmed!. Commence Battles!" USAF Pilot

"Be Careful!. Imperial Fighter Got New Wings!. We will need Combat Strength!" Spencer said to Tommy

Imperial Fighter Starting Split Up Formation and Launching Attack. USAF Fighter Firing Guns and Facing Combat is on. Air Siren is Activated. Gallia Task Force 115 Spooking. and Tommy Order Launch to Fight

"We Talking too Much More!" USAF Pilot

"All Gallia Task Force 115!. Arm The Weapons and Launch Combat and Engaging!" Tommy order All member to ready all weapons and face fighter

"Gallian-2. Engaging!" Spencer shouted.

"Gallian-3. Engaging!" Isara shouted.

"Gallian-4. Engaging!" Welkin followed.

"Gallian-5. Engaging!" Alicia followed.

"Gallian-6. Engaging Enemies!" Susie followed.

"Gallian-7. Engaging Enemies!" Rosie followed.

"Gallian-8 Engaging!" Largo followed.

"Gallian-9. Engaging Battles!" Edy followed.

"Gallian-10. Engaging!" Marina followed.

"Gallian-11. Prepare to Engaging!" Jann followed.

"Gallian-12. Engaging Attacks!" Ramona followed.

"Gallian-13. Engaging Enemies" Dallas followed.

"Gallian-14. Clear to Attacks!" Ramal followed.

"Gallian-15. We Under Attack and Engaging Enemies Combats!" Varrot followed.

"Gallian-16. Setting More Firepower!" Faldio followed.

"Alright! Teams! Set Split Up Formations. and Bring Down Whole Hell Imperial Fighter!. We Won't Lack from Whole Strength Combats!. We will Not Defeated in This Battles Okay!" Tommy said

All Members of Gallian Task Force 115's Starting Activating Split up Formations. They More Aircraft starting Moving Left. Forward and Right as Split Up Formation. Imperial Fighter vow to Come Chasing after Trough. Selvaria with GAZ-47 Arrived and Destroy 1 USAF Fighter. Imperial S.A.M is Here about to Shoot Aircraft Down with Missiles and S.A.M Fire Missiles Against Susie Evan. Tommy and Alicia spooked Missiles is coming against Susie. Tommy need call Backup

"SUSIE!. INCOMING MISSILES!" Tommy Warning Susie that Enemies Missiles are Coming on Susie's F-16 Lighting Falcon. Causing She will Diverting Away from Missiles

"Augh!. Missiles! I Don't Wanna Dies!" Susie Evans Scared as Imperial S.A.M Missiles are Coming our way

"I Gonna Deal With it!. Fox-2!" Spencer starting to Challenge Enemies S.A.M

Spencer, Isara Gunther and Eleanor Varrot Starting Firing Weapons and Rocket on imperial's S.A.M, Destroying It and Continue Fight Against Enemies. So Susie Diverts Away Causing 3 Missiles will Explosions. But Susie is Survived. and Susie Chase after 3 Imperial Fighter Forces along with Bishop

"Susie!. Prepare to Fight Weapons!. Fox-31!" William Bishop ready to start fire weapons Against 3 Imperial Fighter

"Prepare to Yourself!. Bishop Ready to Fire!. Fox-6!" Susie Evans ready to start fire weapons Against 3 Imperial Fighter

William Bishop and Susie Evans Firing Weapons. Damaging and Destroying 3 Imperial Fighter. But 2 Imperial Fighters Chasing After Him with Dodging Combats Formations. 5 USAF Fighters Destroys 10 Imperial Fighters with Missiles Penetrating Against 10 Imperial Fighters. Dallas and Alicia Chase Down 1 Imperial Fighter. Alicia Start Fire Missiles

"Enemies on 8' Clock!. Firing Missiles! Fox-5" Alicia start Fire Missiles against 1 Imperial Fighter

"Enemies Aircraft on It!. Miss Alicia!. Fire Missiles! Fox-13!" Dallas start Fire Missiles Against 1 Imperial Fighter

Alicia and Dallas Fire Missiles. and Chasing Down 1 Imperial Fighter. But 1 Missiles Missed as Alicia Shoot, But 1 Missiles Hit Left Wing of Imperial Fighter as Dallas Penetrates Imperial Fighter's Left Wing

"It is Admiral Peace Speaking!. Enemies Fighter is Coming out Near!. Selvaria Bles with GAZ-47 is now Under This Combat Zone of Operation Firestorm II Part 2!. All Units! Enemies has Got S.A.M Surface to Air Missiles!. Be Careful! Missiles is Coming on Your Behinds! All USAF Units!. Protect Isara Gunther!" Admiral Peace starting speaking to all team on Combat zone

"Roger That!. It is United States Air Force! Protect Isara Gunther from All Cost!" USAF Captain

20 United States Air Force's Fighter has Issued Order by Admiral Peace and 20 USAF Fighter Follow Isara Gunther on Behind and Protect Him. as Before Selvaria Come to Destroys Heroes's Aircraft

"It is United States Air Force Isara!. Admiral Peace got Spook Message to Protect You!" USAF Pilot (To Isara Gunther)

"Alright United States Air Forces!. I'm Taking The Leads!. Follow Me!" Isara Gunther order 20 USAF's Fighters

"Roger That!. Isara" USAF Pilot

20 USAF Fighters starting Following Isara Gunther's F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype. Ramal and Faldio Destroys 2 Enemies S.A.M on Grounds. Edy Chase Down 2 Imperial Fighters on Pursuing Enemies in Combat. But Flying Cruiser Arrives. Revealing to be Aigaion-class heavy command cruiser. So as Leviathan with Jet Engines. Laser Turret. Heavily Armored Weapons. Large Aircraft Carrier and Missiles Cruisers Combat. (Similar that Secret Weapon of the Luftwaffe from Metal Slug 5) so Selvaria can Command Leviathan and. Selvaria's GAZ-47 Land on Leviathan's Hangar Bay and She Sit This Leviathan's Throne and Commands Leviathan that Under Control of Empire

"Leviathan!. Full Speeds and Crush these Enemies!" Selvaria Commands Leviathan's Pilot Crews to Turn Against USAF and Gallia Task Force 115

"Yes Sir!" Leviathan's Pilot Crew

Leviathan is Now Full Fast Speeds and Firing Laser Turret Against USAF Fighters. Destroying 5 USAF Fighters as Who Reckless Attacks. Susie Evans try to Destroy Leviathan. But Six Laser Turret's Face off and Aiming on Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon. Causing Susie will Under Attack by Leviathan's Six Laser Turrets

"ALICIA!. THAT IS LEVIATHAN!. SIMILAR SECRET WEAPON OF THE LUFTWAFFE FROM METAL SLUG 5!. WE ARE UNDER ATTACKS!" Susie got scared and call Alicia learn that Leviathan is Powerful Plane Carrying. Large Aircraft Carrier. Jet Engines. Laser Turrets and some Heavily Armored Weapons that similar Metal Slug 5 Mission 2 Boss

"Oh Shit!. They Bastard Try to Kill Him!" Alicia Melchiott spooked as Susie is Under attack by Leviathan

"So Susie!. Leviathan! Set Full Speed and Pursuit Susie Evan. She on F-16 Lighting Falcon!" Selvaria Commands Leviathan's Pilot Crew to Pursuit and Try to Destroy Susie's F-16 Lighting Falcon

"HELP ME!. HELP ME!. LEVIATHAN GONNA CHASING ME!" Scared Susie Evans as Leviathan Chasing Him

"Leviathan is Coming!. Enemies Giant Plane on 15' Clock!. Enemies Giant Plane on Battle zones!" Tommy in Combat

Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon is now Under Pursuit by Leviathan Under Commands by Selvaria Bles. Setting Leviathan's Full Speed and Face Susie Evans and Firing Six Laser Turrets on Susie. Causing Susie will Dodge these Laser Turrets. But Alicia and Bishop Come to Save Susie. By Damaging Leviathan. But Leviathan got Shields. Selvaria is now Message Online with Maximilian on Hologram

"Selvaria! My Good Girl!. You re Commanding Leviathan!" Maximilian to Selvaira

"Yes Your Grace!. That Leviathan is Controlled by Empire!" Selvaria learn that Leviathan is Controlled by Empire to Maximilian

"Well Selvaria!. This Leviathan is Designed by Ptolemaic Army from Metal Slug 5 has sent This Leviathan with Big Portal to Gift from You!. Selvaria! This Plane is Have Large Aircraft Carrier. They have 10 Laser Weapons! 6 Six Laser Turret on Foward Wing and some more!. and 4 Laser Turrets on Rear side!. and Have More Jet Engines on Built. But Machine Gun Turrets on side Two Cockpits!. and Heavily Armored Weapons!. Selvaria Listen to Me!. This Plane is Designed Based of that Aigaion-class heavy command cruiser and Secret Weapon of Luftwaffe Combinations. That Plane is Similar Based like Metal Slug 5!. So I'm Played under Ptolemaic and Empire Side!" Maximilian learn Selvaria that This Leviathan is designed by Ptolemaic and Transfer Leviathan to Empire. and This plane is similar of Metal Slug 5 Mission 2 Boss

"Yes My Grace!. This Plane has Throne can Use From Commands!" Selvaria Bles to Maximilian

"Alright Selvaria!. Continue Fights! I Gonna Bringing Sovereign!. Combining Aigaion and Secret Weapon of Luftwaffe from Metal Slug 5 into Your Combat!. I Gonna Protecting Leviathan!. Continue Combat I Gonna Arriving Here!" Maximilian has Accepted Join Battle with Selvaria with Leviathan. also Maximilian will get Sovereign. to Protect Leviathan and Hologram is now offline as Maximilian will accept to join Battles. and Selvaria Continue Command of Leviathan to Face off USAF Aircraft and Leviathan Firing 10 Missiles Toward Gallia Task Force 115 and USAF Aircraft and William Bishop

"Enemies Missiles!. Avoid These Missiles!" USAF Pilot

"Enemies Missiles Contact! Divert These Out!" William Bishop

"Leviathan's Missiles Incoming!. Release Flare Fox-3!" Isara Gunther

Isara Gunther's F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype Release Flare to Block Missiles Hits. Successfully Destroying 3 Missiles as Leviathan's Missiles Coming Against Isara Gunther. But Welkin Starting Defending Sister from Leviathan

"Isara!. You re Okay!" Welkin Gunther

"I'm Okay Welks!. I Got Scared that Missiles from Leviathan!" Isara learn Welkin that Missiles Coming toward Her Sister

"Leviathan!" Welkin Gunther

"Yes!. This Plane has Based Aigaion Heavy Command Cruiser and Secret Weapon of Luftwaffe!. This Plane is Similar Metal Slug 5!. This Most Dangerous!" Isara Gunther said

"I'm Gonna Faces These Up!" Isara attempt try to Face Leviathan. She will starting to attack Leviathan. Causing Welkin to Follow Her Sister

"ISARA! NO!" Welkin shocked as Isara try to face Giant Plane

Isara Gunther's F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype and 20 USAF Fighter try to Face Leviathan. But Welkin Following Her Sister due to She Starting Attacking Leviathan. Leviathan Fire 4 Laser Turret on Rear on 6 USAF Fighter. Destroying 4 USAF Fighter with Fire Badly Damaging from Laser Hit. Leviathan Still Continue Chasing on Susie's F-16 Lighting Falcon. Leviathan Opening Machine Gun Turrets on Two Cockpit and Firing Machine Gun Turrets on Susie's F-16 Lighting Falcon. But 1 USAF Fighter Stop Him by Firing Missiles on Leviathan's Machine Gun Turrets. Damaging Machine Gun Turrets. Causing Left Side Cockpit Machine Gun Turrets's Will Close Down (Expect Right Side). Leviathan Firing Missiles on 1 USAF Fighter. Causing Too Contact

"TOO MANY MISSILES!. OH SHIT! Noooo!" USAF Pilot

7 Leviathan's Missiles Starting Chasing 1 of USAF Fighters. But 1 Missiles from Imperial Fighter Starting Exploding on USAF's Cockpit. and More Damaging from Explosions. Destroying 1 USAF Fighter. and Killing Unknown USAF Pilot Instantly. Bishop See Weaknesses Spot of Leviathan. 6 Laser Turrets on Top Shoot Bishop's Aircraft. But Missed and Bishop Fire Missiles on Weakness Spot on Wing

"Fire Mission on 2' Clock!. Fox-15!" William Bishop

Bishop's Plane is now Quick Running. 1 of William Bishop's Missiles Hit Leviathan's Weakness Spot. Causing Leviathan will be Damaged. Causing Selvaria will angry and Order Leviathan's Crew to Release 10 Elite Fighters

"Why! LEVIATHAN IS SERIOUSLY DAMAGED!. FINE!. RELEASE ELITE FIGHTERS! NOW!" Angry Selvaria Order Leviathan's Pilot Crew to Release 10 Elite Fighter from Hangar Deck on Leviathan's Hangar and 10 Elite Fighter Pilots Starting To Attend to Protect Leviathan. But Another Portal is Coming from Sovereign Under from Maximilian Control

"What Another Fucking Giant Plane!" USAF Pilot

"That Sovereign!" Dallas Wyatt

"Oh Shit Sovereign!. They Too Harder!. They Got Full Speeds! Fall Back without Retreats!" Tommy Order Spencer and Isara as Sovereign's Incoming

"Sovereign!" Edy shocked as Sovereign arrives. as Two planes of Leviathan and Sovereign as similar like Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe Design from Metal slug 5. and Combining based design of Aigaion-class. But Maximilian is now under sit of the Throne of Sovereign's Cockpit

"So Vermin of the American and Gallia!. Sovereign! Find Leviathan and Protect Them!. Selvaria Bles Must be Inside of Leviathan!" Maximilian Order Sovereign's Crew to Find Selvaria and Protect Leviathan as American and Gallian's Forces

"Yes Sir!. Lord Maximilian!" Sovereign's Pilot Crew

Sovereign is now Set Full Speeds Under Searching from Leviathan. Entering Battle zone of Operation Firestorm II Part 2. 10 USAF Fighters Finish Off 20 Imperials Fighters with Firing Guns and Missiles. Largo and Rosie Destroys 5 Imperial Fighters with Missiles Firing Blanks and Ramona Destroy 2 Imperial Fighter with Firing Guns on Pursuing 2 Imperial Fighters. and So Sovereign Firing 6 Laser Turrets on Forward. Destroying 15 USAF Fighter. So Isara, Tommy and Spencer got Spoken of that Sovereign. Causing 3 Member of Gallia Task Force 115 will be Moving away as Sovereign has Full Speed

"Attention it is Admiral Peace!. Sovereign and Leviathan is Giant Planes!. They got Equipped with Large Aircraft Carrier, 10 Laser Turrets!, Some That Machine Gun Turrets on Two Cockpits!. and some Jet Engines as well! and some Heavily Armored Weapons they Similar that Secret Weapons of Luftwaffe from Metal Slug 5!. Our Mission will to be Changed to Destroy Leviathan and Sovereign!. Selvaria is Now Commanding Leviathan! and Maximilian is Now Commanding Sovereign!. Our Mission to Destroy It to Prevent Randgriz will to be Destroyed by Leviathan and Sovereign from All Cost!" Admiral Peace speaking to all Members of Gallia Task Force 115

"Roger That, Admiral Peace!. I Gonna Destroy Leviathan!" Tommy

"Everybody!. Destroy Leviathan and Sovereign!" Tommy Speaking to all Member of Gallia Task Force 115

"Yes Sir!" Gallian-2 to 16

All Members of Gallia Task Force 115 is now Ordered by Tommy to Destroy Leviathan and Sovereign. as 2 Empire Super Heavy Cruiser Planes. But Maximilian Found Leviathan Chasing Susie Evans as Two Opponents Combats with Selvaria versus Susie. So Maximilian Decides to Assist Him and Sovereign Fire 10 Missiles Against Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon

"Lord Maximilian. We Found Leviathan That Selvaria Commanding Them!" Sovereign's Pilot Crew

"Yes Sovereign Crew!. I See Him! I'm Commanding Sovereign Again!. So Contact Selvaria!" Maximilian Order Sovereign's Pilot Crew to Contact Selvaria Bles with Radio Throne's System

"Your Grace!" Selvaria Speaking with Maximilian on radio as He found Leviathan

"Selvaria! I am Coming to Assist You!. Sovereign! Fire Missiles Against Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon as Long Range Attack Combat! and Selvaria!. Order Leviathan to Fire Missiles as Long Range Attacks" Maximilan speaking to Selvaria and Order Sovereign's Pilot Crew to Fire Missiles Against Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon as Used it as Long Range Attack Combat Support from Leviathan

"As Your Commands. Your Grace!" Selvaria accepted Maximilian's Order

"Yes Sir!. Lord Maximilian!" Sovereign's Pilot Crew

Sovereign is now Following Leviathan as Two Partner Giant Planes. and Leviathan and Sovereign's Firing 20 Missiles as 10 Missiles from Leviathan and 10 Missiles from Sovereign as Targeting Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon. Causing She will shocked Scream as 20 Missiles Apporaching and Sovereign and Leviathan Firing 6 Laser Turret on Susie. However She Contact All Member of Gallia Task Force 115 on Radio as They Under Attack by Sovereign and Leviathan

"I Don't Wanna Dies!. I Don't Wanna Dies. Team! I Need Help!. These Leviathan and Sovereign Chasing Me!. HELP PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIES!" Susie Contacted Radio Message to All Gallia Task Force 115's Members

"OH SHIT! SUSIE IS NOW UNDER PURSUIT FROM LEVIATHAN AND SOVEREIGN!. ALL UNIT CHASE TWO GIANT PLANE!" Tommy shocked as Susie under Pursuing by Leviathan and Sovereign. Causing Tommy Order All Members to Destroy Two Giant Planes

"Face These Giant Planes Bastard!" Isara Gunther facing Leviathan's Laser Turrets

"Alright Isara!. Edy! and Bishop!. Destroy that Weakness Spot!. and Take Out These Laser Turrets!" Welkin order Isara, Edy, and Bishop to Destroy Weakness Spots in order to Damage Leviathan

William Bishop, Isara Gunther, Welkin and Edy Nelson Starting Firing Gun and Rocket on Weakness Spots. Causing Shields will be Eliminated and Disabled. and Bishop, Isara, Welkin and Edy Continue Fire on Laser Turret on Leviathan's Wings. Causing 2 Laser Turrets's Destroyed. Causing Selvaria Angry and Order Leviathan Crew to Face Four Fighters

"You Bastard!. YOU DARE STRIKING MY PLANES!. LEVIATHAN! FACE THESE FIGHTER!" Selvaria Angrily Order Levianthan's Crew to Face of Four Fighter as Isara, Bishop, Welkin and Edy Destroy 2 Laser Turret on Leviathan's Wing. But Maximilian Stop Him and He Deal with 4 Fighter Instead

"Selvaria! Calm Down!" Maximilian Calming Down Selvaria Angrily as Edy, Isara, Welkin and Bishop Destroy 2 Laser Turret from Leviathan's Wings

"Your Grace! Why!" Selvaria is now Calmed down and talk with Maximilian

"That Four of USAF and Gallia Fighter, Isara Gunther, Edy Nelson, Welkin Gunther and William Bishop has Destroyed that Weakness Spot. Causing Shields will be Disabled and Destroying that 2 Laser Turret on Leviathan's Wings on Combat!. Selvaria Listen to Me!. I Gonna Deal with Four Fighter Instead!. Continue Pursuit Target!" Maximilian Order Selvaria as Continue Pursuit That Target as Maximilian will Deal with Edy, Isara, Welkin and Bishop Instead

"Alright!" Selvaria has Accepted Order

"Sovereign!. Release 20 Elite Fighters and Take Out These 4 Fighter on Leviathan's Wings and Protect These Turrets and Weapons to Prevent Any USAF or Gallia Task Force 115 from Damaging Leviathan!" Maximilian Order Sovereign's Pilot Crew

"Yes Sir!. 20 Elite Drone Fighters!" Sovereign's Pilot Crew

"What Drone?" Maximilian ask to Sovereign's Pilot Crew what That Drone has added

"That Drone can use Auto Target to Pursuit Enemies Targets Sir!" Sovereign's Pilot Crew

"So Well? Isara Gunther, Edy Nelson, Welkin Funther and William Bishop!. I Gonna Face You with Drone!" Maximilian

After Maximilian Deal with 4 Fighter Instead. Sovereign Release 20 Elite Drone Fighter. So Isara, Edy, Welkin and Bishop Destroy 1 Laser Turret on Side. Causing Leviathan will be More Damaging. So USAF Fighter Releasing and Firing Rocket on Leviathan and Member of Gallia Task Force 115's Team will ready to Fire Missiles

"Firing Missiles!. Fox-5!" Alicia in Combat

"Firing Missiles!. Fox-7!"Rosie in Combat

"Firing Missiles on Locked Target! Fox-13!" Dallas in Combat

"Fire Missiles on Leviathan!" Faldio in Combat

"Launching Missiles in Combat Fire!" Tommy in Combat

Tommy, Alicia, Rosie, Dallas and Faldio Fire Missiles on Leviathan along with United States Air Force's Fighter. Causing Leviathan will be More Damaged. Pierce with Anti-Plane Missiles. Destroying 2 Laser Turrets on Forward and Rear on Down. But Isara, Edy, Welkin and Bishop is now Pursuit by Sovereign's 20 Elite Drone Fighter. Causing They will Contact Enemy Drone

"Enemies Drones!" William Bishop alert Isara, Welkin and Edy as Maximilian's Sovereign 20 Elite Drone Fighter Attacking on 4 Fighter who Standing on Behind. Causing 4 Fighter will Speed Away and Continue Fighting Drones from Sovereign. 2 of USAF Fighter Destroy 5 Imperial Fighter and 2 of Jet Engines from Leviathan. Causing Leviathan will Damage is Critical. Selvaria will Causing Shocked from That Damages. But Maximilian Appears in Hologram standing as Leviathan's Crew Report as Damage is Cricital

"We Lost Jet Engines! Selvaria!. Damage is Critical!. We Lost 7 Laser Turrets!. They Weaker of Combat Sir!. Left Wing is Unstable!. and 1 Missiles Launcher on Right Wing is Destroyed! What happen to Do Selvaria!" Leviathan's Pilot Crew report to Selvaria as Damage is Critical

"So Well!. FIRE LAST MISSILES!" Selvaria

"Selvaria Wait!" Maximilian try to Stop Selvaria as Launching Missiles. But Too Late

Leviathan Firing One of Last Missiles Toward Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon. Susie Continues Dodge Away from Missiles. USAF Fighter and Gallia Task Force 115 will Start Maximum Fire on Leviathan and Sovereign. But 1 Missiles Hit Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon. Light Damage from Body Hull's No Fire Damage. Causing Susie will Injured

"Argh!... *pain* I'm.. Hurts!" Injured Susie Evan

"SUSIE!" Tommy

"Holy Crap!. Susie Evans is Hit! That Last Missile from Leviathan!" USAF Pilot

"Susie!. You re Okay!" Alicia See Susie's Injured as 1 Last Missile from Leviathan's Hit

"I'm.. Okay!.. But! I'm Gonna Injured in This Com..bat of Firestorm II!" Injured Susie Evan

"So... I Gonna... FACE THESE ONE!" Injured Susie Evan will Become Rage Against Leviathan as Damaging Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon

Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon will Turning Back to Face Leviathan

"EAT THIS! LEVIATHAN!" Enraged Susie Evan

Susie Evan Firing His 6 Missiles to Leviathan's Cockpits. Detonating Two Side of Cokpit. Killing 4 Leviathan's Pilot Crew. But Selvaria and 10 Crew Survive and USAF and Gallia Task Force 115's Fighter will Maximum Fire and Use Gun can have More Damage Against Leviathan. Isara, Edy, Welkin and Bishop Face 20 Drone. So as Bishop Destroy 6 Drones, Edy Destroy 4 Drones, Isara Gunther Use Point Blank Range to Destroy 8 Drones, and So Welkn Gunther Use Missiles Rockets and Destroy 2 Drones. Causing Maximilian will Order Selvaria to Abandon Leviathan as Simulation Heavily Critical Damages. Activating Sound Alarm of Leviathan. as Hand of Gallia Task Force 115 and United States Air Froce

"Sir!. This Plane is Unstable Due to Sound Alarm and it Simulation is Heavily Critical Damaged!. You Should Abandon Ship Now!. It You Won't Abandon!. We will All Died Forever! They Lost All Guns and Jet Engines They Destroyed!" Leviathan's Pilot Crew

"Selvaria!. You Must Listen to Leviathan's Pilot Crew. Selvaria! Abandon Leviathan!. Due to Super Critical Damage!. and Leviathan is now Fall to Hands to United States Air Force and Gallia Task Force 115! Abandon Ship Now! and Return to Sovereign!. We will Retreat!" Maximilian Force Order Selvaria to Abandon Ship due to Critical Damage of Leviathan

"Alright Maximilian!. Leviathan's Pilot Crew! Abandon Ship! now! We will Need Head to Sovereign as Retreat!" Selvaria Order Leviathan's Pilot Crew to Abandon Ship

"Yes Sir!. Abandon Ship NOW!" Leviathan's Pilot Crew order All Crew to Abandon ship before This Plane Starting Fall Crumbles

Selvaria Bles Get Out This Throne and Leviathan's Pilot Crew Running to Leviathan's Hangar Bay and She Re-enter GAZ-47. and Leviathan's Pilot Crew Enter Transport Ship Carrying 30 Seat. and Leaving Leviathan's Hangar Bay and So Gregor, Jaeger Arrive to Help Maximilian Look on Leviathan's Falling Out the Sky and Falling into Hands of USAF and Gallia Task Force 115. So as Gregor and Jaeger will vow Vengeance Against USAF and Gallia Task Force 115 as Destroying Leviathan. Selvaria Bles's GAZ-47 and Leviathan's Pilot Crew's Transport Ship is now Returned to Sovereign's Hangar Deck and Closing Door. and Selvaria Bles and Leviathan's Pilot Crew Survived is now Appeared on Sovereign's Bridge Maximilian See Her as Successfully Abandoning Ship

"Leviathan?... Nooooooooooooo!" Berthold Gregor Shocked as Leviathan's Collapse

"So Gallia! and USAF!. I Will Become Demon of Empire!. I GONNA FACE YOU. You Vermin Destroyer of Leviathan!" Berthold Gregor vow will Vengeance against USAF and Gallia Task Force 115 from Destroying Leviathan Selvaria's Commander of Leviathan

"Selvaria!. You re Okay? Are You Injured" Maximilian speaking to Selvaria

"Oh. I See Leviathan is now Starting Falling Crumbles and Leaking Fire on Top!. and Leviathan Fall!" Radi Jaeger

"Phew!. These USAF and Gallia Bastard Destroying Leviathan!" Selvaria Learn Maximilian that USAF and Gallian Destroying Leviathan

"So Well Selvaria!. You May will Rebuild Leviathan on Later!" Maximilian

"As Your Commands. Maximilian" Selvaria

"So Hand of USAF and Gallia!. Sovereign's Pilot Crew!. Prepare to Full Speed and Teleportation to My Homeworld with Portal!. RETREAT!" Maximilian Order Sovereign's Pilot Crew to Launch Full Speed and Open Portal to Retreat

"Yes Sir. Maximilian!" Sovereign's Pilot Crew

"RETREAT!" Imperial Fighter

"We Losing to Hands of Gallia and USAF!. Retreat Now!" Imperial Fighter 2

So Leviathan is now Falling. Causing Massive Explosion will Interaction with Leviathan's Hangar Bay. Causing Will Explosion to Control Room. and Leviathan and Imperial Fighter Suffer from Massive Attack. Causing Leviathan will Massive Explosion. Destroying Leviathan and Throwing Selvaria's Giant Planes to River. Falling into Hand of USAF and Gallia

Sovereign and Imperial Fighter is now Stop Firing. Sovereign and Imperial Fighter Launching Full Speed and Opening Portal. USAF and Gallia Task Force 115 Chase Him. But Too Late Sovereign and Imperial Fighter has Launched Full Speed to His Homeworld as Retreats and Closing Portal. Leaving USAF and Gallia Task Force 115's Behind This World Battles. Admiral Peace will Starting Mission Completed as Destroying Leviathan and Let Sovereign Go

"Mission Completed!. Leviathan is Destroyed and Let Sovereign Go!. Selvaria has Lost His Giant Plane. and Susie is Now Survived!. But Maximilian has Sovereign Again so he is Retreated as Destroying Leviathan. Good Work!" Admiral Peace announce Gallia Task Force 115 that Mission is Completed as Destroying Leviathan and Spare Sovereign to Go

Admiral Peace has Announced that Victory of This Battles. So United States Army Force is now Capturing Velsen and Gift to Gallia as need new Power. To Prepare Ace Combat Skill. USAF and Gallia Task Force 115 will Win the Battle as Imperial Alliance will Losing Strength. Also The Emperor will Signing Message to Surrender of The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance from Destroying Leviathan

"WE DID IT!. ISARA GOOD JOB!" Welkin share Isara as Destroying More Turrets and Other Weakness Spots of Leviathan

"Thanks You Welks!" Isara Gunther Happily

"YES! WE WIN!. LEVIATHAN IS DESTROYED! WE WIN THE BATTLES!" Tommy Share to All Teams as Winning Battles

"YES! WE DID IT. BOYS! WE TOOK VELSEN!. WE WON!" USAF Pilots

"Thanks You!. Admiral Peace!. Thanks You from My Victories!" Susie Evans

"Look!. They Winning The Battles from Good!" Largo

"So As Well!. Isara! I'm Gonna Assist You on There Battles!" Eleanor Varrot

"Isara!. I'm Joining You Here! You Are My Partner From Good!" William Bishop accept Partnership with Isara Gunther

"So Yes! Bishop I'm Prepare Your Partnership!" Isara Gunther accepted Partnership with William Bishop

"We Won!. Battles is Over!" Alicia Melchiott

"So Right!. Teams! Return back to Base!. Mission is Completed!" Tommy

All Members of Gallia Task Force 115's team and William Bishop will Returning to USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78. as Winning The Combat. However Emperor will Signing to Surrender of The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance as Destroying Leviathan and Lack from Her Air Unit Power. and Her Combat is Too Low Against Superpower of United States of American

(USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78, Atlantic Ocean - 2210 hrs)

All Members of Gallia Task Force 115's Team and William Bishop is now Landed on This Aircraft Carrier Decks. Also Gallian-1 to 16 is now Appeared and Admiral Peace Appear to His Members and Congratulations His Members from Winning Battles from Per Days

"Good Job Teams!. You Destroyed Leviathan! from Good!. But I Want let Sovereign to Go!. as He Retreats!. Battle is not over! We need More Missions!" Admiral Peace

"Yeah Some Having that Good! I'm William Bishop Here. Admiral Peace! Nice to Meet You" William Bishop Introduce himself to Admiral Peace

"Nice to Meet You! William Bishop. You are 2nd Heroes. Like Isara Gunther is 1st Hero on Combat" Admiral Peace

"Hey Isara!. You are now my Partnership from Good!" William Bishop Happily to Isara Gunther

"Thanks You. Bishop! So I Accepted Your Partnership!" Isara Gunther accepted Partnership with William Bishop

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **ACE AND MILITIAS: NEW ASSAULT HORIZON**

 **EPISODE 3: USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78's Party**

 **Outcome of Episode 2:**

 **United States and Gallia Task Force 115's Victory -**

 **Leviathan is Destroyed by Susie Evan, and Gallia Task Force 115's Members and Some Other (Including** **William Bishop). Selvaria and Leviathan's Crew Escape to Sovereign**

 **Maximilian Inside Sovereign and Imperial Air Force's Retreat.**

 **Selvaria Bles and Berthold Gregor will become** **Vengeance Against USAF and Gallia Task Force 115 from Destroying Leviathan**

 **Susie Evan's F-16 Lighting Falcon is Light Damaged by 1 of Leviathan's Missiles**

 **The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance is now Surrendered by United States Government**


	3. Chapter 3: Gerald R Ford CVN-78's Party

**EPISODE 3: USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78's Party**

(USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78, Atlantic Ocean - 0650 hrs)

Following Ending Battle of Velsen. and Destruction of Leviathan. and Sovereign's Retreat and Victory of United States and Gallia

Maximilian Ordered Sovereign to Retreat after Selvaria and Remnants of Leviathan's Pilot Crew Successfully Returning to Sovereign's Hangar Deck as Following Leviathan's Destruction. However Maximilian is now Retreat. So Selvaria vow to Plan to Build Leviathan II as Successors of Leviathan and Get Revenge. so She would fight with that

Following Destruction of Selvaria Bles's First Giant Plane Commander Leviathan. Thanks to United States from Helping. However All Members of Gallia Task Force 115 is now Returned to This Ship. Admiral Peace Allowing Gallia Task Force 115 to Start Party. Also More Mission will be Available before Contacted by President of United States. So 1 U.S MH-60 Black Hawk Arrives Carrying Cordelia gi Randgriz, Georg von Damon, Cosette Coalhearth, Zeri, Avan and Juliana Arrived to USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78 as Admiral Peace's Flagship. So as 6 Members of Gallia Arrives to Accept Our Party. President of United States Arrive to Help Meeting Peace

"So Juliana Everhart is Returned!" Admiral Peace

"Well That You Call Name?. So My Name is Juliana Everhart! Nice to Meet You Admiral Peace!" Juliana Everhart introduce himself to Admiral Peace

"Well Thanks Juliana!. So After Victory of Velsen as Destruction of Leviathan!" Admiral Peace (to Juliana Everhart)

"and I Hate Maximilian and Imperial Alliance!, Gilbert Gassenarl and Gallian Revolutionary Army!, and Dahau and Calamity Raven!" Admiral Peace said to Juliana as He Hates Villainous of Dangerous such as Maximilian, Gilbert Gassenarl and Dahau

"Alright!. Today I'm Gonna Joining That Part of Gallia Task Force 115!" Juliana Everhart Asked want her to Join it

"Well!. I Refused Juliana!. You are Not Commander!. You are Aircraft Pilot!. I Accepted to Join Juliana!. and I Refuse to Let Juliana Join Commander Operation!. I Only Commanding himself!" Admiral Peace accepted Juliana to Join His Groups. and He Refused to let Juliana to Join Commander Operation

"Alright!. Them Good! Cordelia Let Speak with Admiral!" Juliana question is correct with Admiral Peace. So Juliana Allowing Cordelia speak with Admiral Peace

"Hello! My Name is Cordelia gi Randgriz!. Archduchess of Gallia! Nice to Meet You!. What Your Names?" Cordelia gi Randgriz introduce himself to Admiral Peace

"Well Cordelia Nice to Meet You!. My Name is Admiral Peace M George!. United States Navy Admiral!. and My President Most Trusted!. That President is Thomas G Samson! He is President of United States!" Admiral Peace speaking to Cordelia and introducing Thomas G Samson (Revealing her as President of United States's name)

"I'm Thomas G Samson!. President of United States!. Nice to meet You Cordelia!. And some Gallia Members Core!" President Thomas introduce himself to Cordelia and some Members Core of Gallia

"So Thank You!. President Thomas! and Admiral Peace!" Cordelia gi Randgriz thank meeting to President Thomas and Admiral Peace

Cordelia gi Randgriz and Some Gallian Core Members Check hand with President Thomas and Admiral Peace as New Assist Members of United States. So USS Gerald R. Ford is now Protected by 12 Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer. So as Protecting Admiral Peace's Flagship. So Gallia Task Force 115 is Sealed Inside ship

"So They Coming Introducing!. Gallia Task Force 115!. Replacing Squads 7 After Second Europan Wars!" Admiral Peace introduce Cordelia gi Randgriz and Core Members that Gallia Task Force 115 is now Arrived here Coming to 6 Gallian Core Members

Gallia Task Force 115's Teams is Now Arrived to His Location of that Admiral Peace and President Thomas Meeting with Cordelia and some Gallian Core Members after Following Ending Invasion of Gallia. But Now Coming Arrived and Gallia Task Force 115 is now Standing over Highness as Archduchess of Gallia is now Arrived

"Your Highness!" Gallian-1 to 16 asked as Archdukes Cordelia is Returned

"Oh Hey!. You are Gallia Task Force 115?" Cordelia asked That Groups as Replacing Squads 7

"President Thomas?" Gallian-1 to 16 asked that President of United States Revealing to be President Thomas

"Yes! Gallia Task Force 115's Team and Cordelia. This Groups is Supreme Air Force Organization!. Founded by Admiral Peace. This Goal to Save World of Love Country from Freedom!. So Can Use New Powerful Fighter Under Combat!. So I Introduction of New 6 Gallian Core Members! Teams! Cordelia, Damon, Cosette, Zeri, Avan and Juliana!, They are Welcome to Your Team! also in Future we will Recruit 2 Nameless Set as Kurt and Riela on Later!. However! We will set 4 as Aircraft Pilots!. Expect is Damon and Cordelia!" President Thomas Introduction Gallia Task Force 115's Team they come New 6 Gallian Core Members

"So 4 New Members!. Ready to Introductions!" Admiral Peace order 4 Gallian Class G Core Members to Introduce yourself to Gallia Task Force 115 can help to Show up

"My Name is Cosette Coalhearth!. Engineer of Class G on Lanseal Academy!. Nice to Meet You Gallia Task Force 115!" Cosette Coalhearth introduce himself to Gallia Task Force 115

"Nice to Meet You. Cosette!" Tommy check hand with Cosette as Welcoming New Groups

"My Name is Avan Hardins!. Leader of Class G!. Nice to Meet You. Tommy Lion!" Avan Hardins Introduce Himself to Tommy

"Nice to Meet You. Avan! But You call Me as Tommy!. I'm Leader of Gallia Task Force 115!" Tommy check hand with Avan as Welcoming New Groups and Good Call with Avan

"Alright!" Avan Hardins Happily with Tommy as Share Gallia Task Force 115's Good Records

"Oh! My Name is Zeri!. Just i Keep you to Help Avan by Working with Lanseal Military Academy!. I'm Lieutenant Ranks!. Like Avan and Juliana!. Nice to Meet You Tommy!" Zeri Introduce Himself to Tommy and some Gallia Task Force 115's Members

"Nice to Meet You Zeri!. I see That You Becoming Hero after 1937 Gallian Civil War!. That You Good Man!" Tommy check hand with Zeri as Welcoming New Groups and He Learn Zeri as Hero During Gallian Civil War

However Juliana Everhart Angrily as Zeri Calling Juliana's name. Causing She Followed Him and Looking That same time.

"Ugh!. Zeri! YOU RE CALLING NAME FROM ME?. Y-YOU!. YOU RE BEAST! DARCSEN! AND YOU ARE!" Angrily Juliana Everhart try to Slap him. But Interrupted and Stopped by Admiral Peace

"STOP RIGHT NOW!. JULIANA EVERHART!. IT IS NOT FIGHT!" Angrily Admiral Peace Stop and Interrupt Juliana to Getting Slap Zeri as he like him

"GET OFF FROM ME YOU BEAST!" Angrily Juliana Everhart Try to Break Off Admiral Peace's Hand. But Juliana is Slapped by Admiral Peace and President Thomas Interrupt Juliana to Prevent Getting to Slap Zeri

"Don't Do it. Juliana! It is Meeting! Not Fight!. That Why Ever Your Fight!. Then You will be Punished by American Government and United Nations National Council!" President Thomas Stop Juliana Everhart from Getting Crashing Party. 2 U.S Marines Arrives to intercept Juliana to Prevent Zeri from Getting Slapped

"Zeri!. You Better Go!. That You Like Juliana!" Admiral Peace asked to Zeri as you may to go

"Yeah Admiral Peace!. I Just like Juliana from Good!. as Learning Valkyria Story!" Zeri learn Admiral Peace about Valkyria Story

"So Yeah. Zeri! I Gonna intercept Juliana from Try to Slap You!. I'm Just Fine Zeri!. You Good!" Admiral Peace said as Valkyira story is that Good as Zeri reading Story

So Admiral Peace check hand with Zeri as Reading Valkyria Story from Good about Before Air Wars. and Admiral Peace Starting Confront Juliana from About Attempt Trying to Crash Party and some Court-Martial's Red resurgence

"I Told You Juliana!. Do not Slap Zeri!" Admiral Peace Confront Juliana Everhart

"I'm Sorry Admiral!. I'm Sorry! I Will Not Slap Anymore! Forgive Me. Please!" Juliana Everheart pleased to that she will not slap anymore. But Admiral Peace is now forgive with Him

"So Well I Forgive You!. It is First Warning Juliana!. Do not Crash These Party! Right!" Admiral Peace Giving First Warning to Juliana as Do Not Crash Party

"Yes Sir!.. Admiral!" Juliana Everhart is now Forgive with Admiral Peace is now Confirmed. But Admiral Peace Order 2 U.S Marine to let Juliana Go

"Marines!. Let Juliana Go! She is Forgive!" Admiral Peace Ordered 2 U.S Marines to Go as Juliana Forgive. So 2 U.S Marine Leaving This Intercept and Continues to Let 4 To Joining as Punishment of Juliana is now Cancelled due to Forgive. and Admiral Peace and President Thomas Removing Juliana's Punishment as She is False War Crime after Confrontation with Zeri. as Admiral Peace stop him. So Passed 5 Days is On

 **5 DAYS LATERS..**

(USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78, Atlantic Ocean - 1312 hrs)

Isara Gunther in Flight Deck. Isara Opened Computer and She Search Plane with Sale Shop. She Discovered F-22A Raptor is SALE. So She will Customize as Painting Blue Colors. So She like New Planes. Also Isara Click Buy and Prepare from Purchasing Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype

"It Time to Ready to Purchase!" Isara Gunther Ready to Purchase

"I'm Ready to Purchase My New Plane!" Isara Gunther Purchasing Blue F-22A Raptor after She Click Buy on Computer Screen as Plane Sale to Buy

Isara Purchasing Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype as Successor for His F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype as She can Buy Blue F-22A Raptor on His Ships. However Time Passed. Buy Operator with Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype is Coming to USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78 as She Want need Experience Combat Firepower Support. However She is now Successfully Purchased Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype. and Buy Operator Leaving This Ship with MH-60 Black Hawk. so as Isara is now Re-pick Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype as Successor for Isara's F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype

"That is My New Plane! F-22A Raptor!. I Good To See You After Back!" Isara Gunther bought Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype (Experience Combat Firepower Support)

"Now!. I Gonna Upgrading Parts from Good!" Isara Gunther hearing and she is now will choosing Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype and She Opening This System and Can Make Land of Lower Flight Deck and She Stop Engine and She Get Out the Cockpit. and She will Start Upgrading Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype with New Engines and Painting Up.

However. Admiral Peace and President Thomas Looking Isara Bought New Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype as She Purchasing Its. So President Thomas Order Admiral Peace to Learn All Gallia Task Force 115's Members as Isara's New Plane Successor of F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype

"Admiral Peace!. You Go to Teams! and Learn Isara as She has Bought New Plane!" President Thomas

"Understood President!" Admiral Peace accepted

Admiral Peace is now Will Heading Back to Bridge and Calling All Gallia Task Force 115's Members about Isara's New Plane is Here. However President Thomas Following Isara Upgrading Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype as New Plane who Purchased from Today.

"All Gallia Task Force!. Isara is now Purchased Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype! Successor of F/A-18F Super Hornet Prototype!. All Task Force 115 Members!. We need Heading to Lower Flight Deck Now!. Isara Must to be Inside She is Upgrading New Plane with New Engines!" Admiral Peace said and speaking to All Gallia Task Force 115 Members. Causing Gallia Task Force 115's Members will Hearing and Following Isara on Lower Flight Deck

President Thomas and Isara Gunther is now Speaking on Lower Flight Deck as Who Purchased New Plane

"Hey Isara!. I See That You Purchased New Planes!. So Why You Upgrading? Isara" President Thomas asked Isara Gunther that Why to Purchase Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype

"Well President Thomas!. I see!. I'm Purchased F-22 Raptor Prototype with Blue Color!. However This My New Plane is Now Currently Maintenance. I'm Need Upgrading New Weapons so as Well. But Unlike F-25 Raptor!. Proposed U.S Military Fighter Jet!. However I'm Need Placing Jet Engines and some Good President!" Isara Gunther asked President as She about Upgrading New System. Weapons and some Radar and Hull and Engines from Good. President Thomas Accepted Isara from Purchased Isara's New Plane Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype

"Very Well Isara!. I'm Need Help Your Upgrading!. I am Your Upgrader from This Your New Planes!. So We will Placing New Engines from You!" President Thomas Accepted to Upgrade Isara's New Plane

"So Alright President Thomas!" Isara Gunther Thank President Thomas to Keep Upgrade This New Plane

Isara Gunther and President of United States Thomas G Samson is now Helping Upgrading Isara Gunther's New Latest Plane Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype with New Engines, Systems, Painting Metal Realistic, Weapons, Advanced Radar and Sonar Systems. Admiral Peace and Gallia Task Force 115's Members is now Arrived to Look Isara has Purchased Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype However She will Need Upgrading to Keep Experience Combat Firepower Support

"Here Teams!. Isara is Purchased New Planes!. You need Keep Help Isara to Upgrading It! Help with President Thomas!" Admiral Peace order Gallia Task Force 115's Team to Help Isara and Thomas to Upgrade Isara's New Plane

"Yes Sir!" Gallian-1 to 16 (Expect Isara Gunther, Gallian-3)

Gallia Task Force 115's Team Members and Squad Leader is now Following Isara and President Thomas Upgrading Isara Gunther's New Latest Plane Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype as Welkin, Alicia some More Team to Help such as USS Gerald R. Ford's Crew and some Another Worker Mechanic to Helping with 30 Helping to Upgrading. so Team Members will Start Talking with Isara about Buying New Planes

"Hey Isara. I Will Upgrading Your New Planes Here!. That Your Purchased New Plane!" Welkin talking to His Sister

"Thank Welks!. I need Help Upgrade from Good!" Isara Thank to Welkin as Helping her Brother to Upgrading This New Plane

"Hey Isara!. You Purchased Your New Plane!. So I Will Help You!" Alicia talking to Isara Gunther

"Wow!. Very Nice Your New Plane Isara!. I'm Gonna Helping Your Upgrade!" Susie talking to Isara Gunther

Gallia Task Force 115's Team Members and Squad Leader so Now Helping Isara and President Thomas Upgrading Isara's F-22A Raptor Prototype from Good. However Upgrading is Now Completed. Now Passed 2 Days and To Be Continued

 **2 DAYS LATERS..**

(USS Gerald R. Ford CVN-78, Atlantic Ocean - 1517 hrs)

4 Characters on Line. Admiral Peace will Start Talking with Our Powers and some He will Placing Rank from Good. However He Dislike Damon from Murderer and Corruption or Ignoring Against Admiral Peace. So On The Flight Deck. Admiral Peace Confront Damon (Expect 4 Lines of Recruiting) So President Thomas looking from General Damon. However Gallian 1-16 on Line Looking Admiral Peace Confront General Damon

"Admiral Peace?" General Damon asked what Admiral Peace Arrives

"General Damon! I Have Reason from You. I Dislike You! From Murderer, Corruption and You Ignoring Against me!." Admiral Peace Disgrace General Georg von Damon from Reason

"Why Me! Admiral Peace!. I Wasn't Murder, Corruption and Some That!" General Georg von Damon said

"You re on Lie! General Damon!. I'm Placing You Under Arrest Now!. You have 5 Year Sentences in Prison!. You will be Transported by U.S Military to North Branch Correctional Institution!" Admiral Peace to General Damon as He Placing Him Under Arrest

"Oh No!. I Don't Wanna to Get Prison!. Noooooo!" General Damon before Get Arrested by U.S Marine Under Order from Admiral Peace

4 U.S Marines Soldiers Confront General Damon and 1 U.S Marine Placing Handcuff on General Damon as Treason. However General Damon is Now Taken Away by U.S Marine Soldier Under Order by Admiral Peace. He Place Damon Inside 1 MH-60 Black Hawk as U.S Marine Arrest General Damon and Transfer Damon to North Branch Correctional Institution (Expect Cordelia) and U.S Pilot Start Engine and 1 MH-60 Black Hawk Transporting Damon to NBCI. Leaving Flight Deck on CVN-78

However Admiral Peace Starting Walking on 4 Lines of Cosette Coalhearth, Zeri, Avan Hardins and Juliana Everhart. So He starting Placing Rank of 4 Lines. He Starting Announcing Recruit Today of that Cosette, Zeri, Avan and Juliana. He Starting Speak to 4 Lines as Ready to Placing up that Rank

"Cosette Coalhearth!. You are Now Promoted to Chief Master Sergeant!. You are Now Allies with Avan some Our Friends Including Tommy! You are Gallian-17" Admiral Peace place Cosette Coalhearth's rank as Chief Master Sergeant

"Yes Sir!. Admiral Peace!" Cosette Coalhearth (To Admiral Peace)

"Zeri!. You are Now Promoted to Senior Airman!. You are now Protector of Isara Gunther, Avan Hardins and Squad Leader! Tommy Lion You are Gallian-18" Admiral Peace place Zeri's rank as Senior Airman

"Thank You. Admiral Peace!" Zeri (to Admiral Peace)

"Avan Hardins!. You are Now Promoted to Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force!. You are Now Leading Help of Welkin and some of Good! You are Gallian-19" Admiral Peace place Avan Hardins's rank as Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force

"Yes Sir!. Admiral Peace! I Gonna Fighting with Enemies! from Freedom of American!" Avan Hardins (to Admiral Peace)

"Good Call Avan!. You saying me as Freedom of America!. Good Call! Thank You Avan Hardins!" Admiral Peace to Avan Hardins as Reference Admiral Peace as Freedom of America

"Thank You Admiral Peace!" Avan Hardins Said

"and Last! Juliana Everhart. You are now Promoted to Master Sergeant!. You are now Allies with Bishop and some Friends!. You have Advanced Experience Skills!. and Get Ready to Fight! You are Gallian-20" Admiral Peace place Juliana Everhart's rank as Master Sergeant

"Yes Sir!. Admiral Peace!" Juliana Everhart (to Admiral Peace)

as Successfully Placing 4 Recruiting Ranks. However Cosette Coalhearth, Zeri, Avan Hardins and Juliana Everhart will be Assigned to Gallia Task Force 115. However Admiral Peace order Gallia Task Force Member to Ready in Actions

"You re Ready Team!" Admiral Peace order Gallia Task Force 115's Member

"Yes Sir!" Gallian-1 - 20

Gallia Task Force 115's Members Accepted Admiral Peace Orders. So 4 Recruiting Place Starting Choosing Planes up under Admiral Peace Orders. Cosette Coalhearth Choose F/A-18 Hornet, Zeri Choose F-22 Raptor, Avan Hardins and Juliana Everhart Choose Captured Sukhoi PAK FA (T-50) From Russian Air Force, However Admiral Peace Walking to Avan and Juliana and Learning that T-50 is Captured from Air Force. Gallian-1 - 16 Following Admiral Peace and Discover about Learning T-50 From Russian Air Force

"Wait in Minutes! Avan and Juliana!. That T-50 Also known as Sukhoi PAK FA!. That Plane from Russian Air Force!. Following Raid of Russian Air Force!. I Captured 2 Planes from 2 Years Ago!. That T-50! This Class is Stealth Multirole and Air superiority fighter!. that is Fifth Generation Fighter from Russian!. I Placed Symbol of U.S Air Force Logo on Captured Planes!. Now re Ready to Drive on!" Admiral Peace learn Avan and Juliana that T-50 is Fifth Generation Fighter from Russian Air Force That U.S Military Capture Two Plane from 2 Years Ago. and 2 Captured T-50 Plane Transfered to CVN-78 as Sold Plane However that Avan and Juliana Choose it after Admiral Peace learn that T-50 Sukhoi PAK FA

"That Sukhoi PAK FA T-50?. Fifth Generation Fighter from Russia?." Isara Gunther asked that T-50 from Russian Air Force

"Yes!. That U.S Military Captured 2 Planes from 2 Years Ago! and 2 Planes will be Transfer to CVN-78. That They Have Advanced Stealth!." Welkin said to Isara as T-50 is Captured During Raid of Russian Air Base

"That Avan and Juliana Choose T-50!. Looking Stealth Multirole and Air superiority fighter?." Alicia Melchiott said

"This Plane will be 50 Millions Dollars of United States!. So Program Cost is 10 Billions!. That Will be High Cost of Production!" Tommy Said

"That Plane T-50 From Russian!. That Plane is Designed by KnAAPO and NAPO!. That Services Operation will be 2018 as Introduction!. However This T-50's Cost is 50 Millions Dollars!." Largo asked T-50's Cost is 50 Millions Dollars of US

"Okay Everybody!. Let Get Starting! Head me to Command Room!" Admiral Peace order Gallian Task Force 115's Member

"Yes Sir!" Gallian-1 - 20 Saids

Gallia Task Force 115's Members Starting Following Admiral Peace's Order. However Members of Gallia Task Force 115 Following War Command Room Under Admiral Peace's Order. So Cordelia gi Randgriz Following Admiral Peace who Starting Moving to Admiral Peace. and They Ready to Sit down on Chair Following Moving under way to War Command Room on This Ship. So They ready show on War Theater Show

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **ACE AND MILITIAS: NEW ASSAULT HORIZON**

 **EPISODE 4: Seconds Pacific Theater**

 **Outcome of Episode 3:**

 **General Georg von Damon is Arrested by Admiral Peace and U.S Marines and Interrogated by United States Government**

 **Cosette Coalhearth, Zeri, Avan Hardins and Juliana Everhart Joined Gallia Task Force 115**

 **Archduchess of Gallia Cordelia gi Randgriz Becoming Best Friend Alliance with Admiral Peace and along with Gallia Task Force 115**


	4. Chapter 4: Second Pacific Theater

**EPISODE 4: Seconds Pacific Theater**

(War Command Room in Gerald R. Ford CVN-78, Atlantic Ocean - 2310 hrs)

Gallia Task Force 115's Members and some Admiral Peace and President Thomas Looking TV and Learning about Bad New Before Starting War. However Her Crews Starting Looking TV about Looking US General Harry M Francis. Showing He Speaking about Before Bad New about War. Tommy and Spencer Said that General Harry is Not Villains. that He is Good Guy Supporting Gallia Task Force 115 as Heroes

"Hey Look Tommy!. Look that News on TV!" U.S Navy Crew said

"Oh! Quiet Quiet!" Tommy said as Calm Down Her Crew from that Talking

"Hello and Welcome!. Greeting United States Citizens!. My Name is Harry M Francis! United States Lieutenant General!. But I'm Not Villains on that News!. But We Supporting Gallia Task Force 115! Greatest Air Combat Heroes Groups! Inspired by Squads 7 and U.S Air Force's Hero Combat in Actions!. In 2019 Following Battle of Velsen and Destruction of Leviathan! We Will Hunting Imperial High Man Rank Called Maximilian!. In Today Years! We have got Bad News!. Couple of Russian Fighter has Wrecked Past Pearl Harbor During Seconds Battle of Hawaii. Today We will Declaring War of that Russia!. We will Continuing Production of Battleship, Dreadnought and Cruiser Will be Reactivated from Services so Armor will need some Heavy Tank and Medium Tank will Reactivated Following War! We will Commence Operation Called "Second Pacific Theater and Other Eastern Front Too!" All Citizens of United States! We will Join to End This War from Freedom!. We will Show Face of Russia Communism up! However we will ready to Training More Soldiers to Prepare from Freedom!" U.S General Harry M Francis (on TV as Said to Declaring War against Russia. So that He Decide to Revenge Against Russia to Avenge Hawaii and Pearl Harbor)

Gallia Task Force 115's Team Members and USS Gerald R. Ford Crew is Shocked about Second Battle of Hawaii as Russia Fighter Raid Attack such as Pearl Harbor. Lot of City (Causing Civilians Suffer from Critical Casualties from Russia Attack). However Admiral Peace Decide to Support Harry M Francis's Supply and Get Revenge Against Russia to Avenge Hawaii and Pearl Harbor. So Isara and Cosette Learning that Russia Bombing Hawaii During War

"That Russia Communism Bastard!. The Communism Scum who Attacked Hawaii!" Isara Angry about that Russia Attack Hawaii

"That Stupid Russia Isara!. So Calm Down Alright!. Not Japan! Because That Japan is not Attack of Pearl Harbor! But Russian did!, Because Seriously of Communist! Since with That Operation Firestorm II!. However in Today I See that Russia Coming to Attack. They will have United States will be Entry into Second Pacific Theater Known as Second Pacific War! and Second Eastern War! Because Russian and China is now Allied! We must Regroup and Face that Together" Admiral Peace Talking Isara about Second Pacific Theater and New Second Eastern War is coming about to be Begin

"I Don't Want Those Civilians Die!" Cosette Fear that It Russian will Kill Anything that Cosettle Love with Other

"Well That General Harry has Sent Message!. So That He Declaring War with Russia and also China Following Attack of Hawaii" President Thomas (to Susie Learning about Enemies Attack and Leading United States into Second Pacific War and Second Eastern Front War)

"Huh?. Second Pacific War and Second Eastern Front? That Russia Bastard from Attacking Hawaii!. But How About that USS Missouri!" Susie asked President Thomas and Admiral Peace about USS Missouri BB-63

"That Ship!. Oh I See Susie!. USS Missouri is Survived!. I Learning about This Attack. USS Missouri's Crew will Recommissioning Following about Upcoming Attacks. USS Missouri Flee from Hawaii and Leaving Away from Russian Attacks. However USS Missouri is Survived and Found by United States Navy!. But Russian Air Fleet so Small Retreat. But Hawaii has Suffer from Casualties. They will become Protest Against Russia from Bombing Hawaii!" Admiral Peace said to Susie Evan as USS Missouri is Survived after Attack

"That Iowa-class Battleship USS Missouri is Under Part of U.S Navy Fleet During Starting Wars!. They will be Reproduction of Battleship, Battlecruiser and Dreadnought Line Following Second Pacific War and Eastern Front!. However We will Building Combining Fictional Battleship and Battlecruiser Line with Guided Missiles and Turret Combine so Called Isara Gunther-Class Battleship that Ship is Hybrid of Battleship and Battlecruiser Project!. So General Harry has Accepted to Build Isara Gunther-Class Battleship. But No Rejected!. So That Learning!" U.S Navy Crew Learning to Isara about USS Missouri is Survived and They Building Her Battleship Class

"What!. My Battleships! Hybrid of Battleship and Battlecruiser?" Isara Asked about Her Battleship Construction

"Yeah!. But They have 1 Hangar of Fighter Jet! We need Require VTOL to Do!. It Guided Missiles is Powerful Effect Against Air Units!. Isara Gunther-Class Battleship will have Anti-Submarines Effects!. That Ship will be Weakness is 50 Unknown Bomber Start Using TV Remote Guided Missiles Target This Battleship!" President Thomas Said

"Very Well!. That My Battleship almost to be Constructing!" Isara Gunther happily that Battleship will be Construction Following Second Pacific Wars and Eastern Front

"Thank You Very Much!. Thank You President Thomas!" Isara Gunther Happily

"Oh Right!. That United States about Declaring War Against Russia!" Avan said about Russia Attacks

"I Hate that Russian!, That Bastard is Coming!, Because Since that Soviet Union Collapsed of 1991!. and Now Russia Federation is now Coming us on Back Again! and THOSE CHINESE IS DECLARING WAR AGAINST US, ALSO EUROPEAN UNION TOO!" Angrily Juliana Everhart Become Struggle Against Russia and China due to Communist Enemies, But Admiral Peace Managed to Calm Juliana Down

"Master Sergeant Juliana Everhart!, Calm Down!. That Russian is now Enemies! Because Since that Air Battle of Bruhl!, In Despite that Cold War!. Soviet Union is now Collapsed on 1991!. That Which End of Warsaw Pact!. That Leaving United States as Sole Superpower!, Now Russia is now Born!, Despite within that Putin!. It We Should Heading within Eastern Front!, That Japan is not Attack of Pearl Harbor!, That Russian Did!. We will Plan to Move on Pacific Theater to Draw Russian Ship Out that Site!, But Beware of Those Chinese Fighter!, You can needed avoid that Juliana!" Admiral Peace Successfully Calm Down Master Sergeant Juliana Everhart, as Result Juliana then Stopped This Angry Rampage!, Because what ever She Did on First Encounter

"Alright!, Admiral!. I'm So Sorry!... I'm Sorry!... I Don't Want to Sent to... Court Martial Today... Please!..." Juliana Everhart then Cried Because She Did in First Encounters and Fearing that She will be Court Martial by U.S Government, But Admiral Peace and Zeri Comfort Her about Don't Worry about Juliana's Actions that She is now Apologized

"Don't Worry Juliana!, Don't Cry!. Because Since that Your Actions with Zeri!, Now We Don't have Court Martial Today!, So You Apologized about that Your Actions!, Despite Other Within Case!, Because Not Strong Enough to Punish Good Soldier Because Happen!, However We Won't Send You to Court Martial!, Because President has Already Cleaned that Your Crime Actions!. But Remember! Don't Make Suspicious Once Again!, You also have Continued Back to Work!" Admiral Peace Tell Juliana that She will Not be Sending Court Martial Despite that Not Strong Enough to Punish Those Good Soldier within Same, Then Juliana Everhart Stopped Crying Because President have Juliana to be Free to Go and Have her Back to Work as Member of Gallia Task Force 115!, Instead of Court Martial

"Juliana!, U.S Government will Not Send You to Court Martial!, However! We will need You Back to Work!, Okay Juliana?" Zeri Tell Juliana that U.S Government Decided to Stop Juliana's Trial for Actions due to Apologize

"O... Okay!" Juliana Everhart Agreed

"We Should What Happen For?. Admiral Peace?" Cosette Coalhearth said

They Intercepted by Sound Alarms about Reaching her Location. But Revealed to be Unknown Enemies who about. General Harry on Message to Isara to Investigate Enemies Vessel and some Lucky. US Navy Crews will see Alarm and Will Set to Commence Battles about That War about to be Begins

"ATTENTIONS!. IT IS EMERGENCY! IT IS NOT THE DRILL!. THIS IS WAR! RUSSIA UPCOMING ATTACKS IS BEGINS!. ALL UNITS COMMENCING THE BATTLE STATIONS!" Radio Speaker to Her Crew

"ALL OF FIGHTER PILOT TO FLIGHT DECK!, RUSSIAN AIR FORCE IS COMING AFTER US!, WE MUST STOP RUSSIAN FLEET!, NOW! WE NEED OUR BACKUP!" Radio Speaker to Her Crew

"Time Up!, Communists Scum is Coming After Us!" Tommy see Alarm that Communists Fighter is Coming After us

"They are Commencing Battles!" Faldio said

"That Bastard Russian is Coming Here!. Everyone Get Ready to Pull!" Edy Nelson said

"Oh Crap!. We Intercepting This War Mission Room!. All Units of Gallia Task Force 115!. We will Ready to Battle Stations! READY!" Admiral Peace calling Team to Ready

"Yes Sir!" Gallian-1 - 20

Gallia Task Force 115's Team Members has Set Ready to Battle Stations. They get to Flight Deck and Entering Plane to Commence Combats On. However Isara Gunther Coming Message to General Harry. She is Accepted to Talking with General Harry M Francis

"Isara Gunther!. General Harry M Francis is Here!. I See Unknown Enemies Ship Vessel Hiding on Location!. But They have 2 Ships Unknown Radars!. We need Investigate and Destroy that Bastard!" General Harry M Francis on Radio Message talking said to Isara about that Enemies Unknown ship

"General Harry Nice to Meet You!. So What that You re Talking About Your Mission that New Enemies Vessel?" Isara Talking to General Harry

"Yeah!. We need Get Your Plane!. and Finish These Bastard off That See!. Find That 2 Enemies ship and Destroy Them!" General Harry on Radio

"Understood General Harry!" Isara Gunther Accepted Mission from General Harry

Isara Gunther Entering her Upgraded F-22A Raptor Prototype, Full Heavy Armors, Speeds, With New VTOL Modes and some Engines Skill Fasters, and Advanced Weapons Systems. She Ready to Flight Deck and She Open Engine Up. They come Voice from Activating Engine

"Power Control Online!. Systems is Normal. Weapons Online! and Initating startup sequence" F-22A Raptor Prototype's Voice speak

Isara Gunther on Blue F-22A Raptor Prototype and She Switch from VTOL to Jet Flight Mode. Her Voice coming

"Yeah! Yes!. This is Like Straight out of the Future of My Plane!" Isara Gunther Happily from Switching to Jet Flight Mode

"Flight Mode. Engaged!" F-22A Raptor Prototype's Voice speak

Gallia Task Force 115's Members Starting Up Prepare Launching Aircraft and Take Off. So All of Gallia Task Force 115's Member Plane is now Taking Off. However Isara will Divert some that Who Begin Under Mission from General Harry. She Divert Course to Build New Paths and She Finding 2 New Enemies Ships. But Followed by 2 U.S F-35 Lighting II Under Order by Admiral Peace to Protect Them from Dangerous

However Gallia Task Force 115's Members and United States Air Force Ready to Commencing Launching Deploying on Second Pacific Theater and Other with Eastern Front

 **SECOND PACIFIC WAR AND NEW EASTERN FRONT WAR IS BEGIN**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **ACE AND MILITIAS: NEW ASSAULT HORIZON**

 **EPISODE 5: Isara Gunther vs Super Big Shiee (Based of Metal Slug 5 Elite and Metal Slug 3D)**

 **Outcome of Episode 4:**

 **Second Battle of Hawaii is Ended**

 **New Enemies: Russia Federation  
New Allies: European Union (EU) **

**Hawaii Suffer from Heavily** **Casualties. Leading Hawaii Citizens will become Protest Against Russia** **from Battles**

 **Second Pacific Theater and Eastern Front is Begins**

 **Isara Gunther is now Searching from 2 Enemies Vessel and Followed by 2 Protect Isara from with 2 of U.S F-35 Lighting II**

 **United States of America Declaring War Against** **Russia** **and China, and China is now Allied with Communist of Russia and Join War Against Allied Power**


End file.
